Meeting By Fate
by darrenklaineglee
Summary: Blaine lives in Los Angeles. Kurt lives in London and receives a scholarship for 6 months to go to a college of his choice in the USA. He chose LA over his first choice New York for some reason. He needs a place to stay. He finds one and therefore, he also finds his soul mate, Blaine Anderson.
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

Blaine lives in Los Angeles. Kurt lives in London and receives a scholarship for 6 months to go to a university/college of his choice in the USA. He chose LA over his first choice New York for some reason. He needs a place to stay. He finds one and therefore, he also finds his soul mate, Blaine Anderson.

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Letter**

"Dad!", Kurt squeals from downstairs.

"Yes?", Burt runs down the stairs.

"I- I got my scholarship letter." He pauses and his eyes are getting teary. "I received a College Scholarship for six months."

_Dear Mister Hummel,_

_Due to your excellent grades you have obtained in your first year, we are happy to offer you a semi-annual scholarship to attend a college or university of your choice in the United States of America._

_For further information, we want you to meet us at the __Study Abroad Office__ of your King's College in London. Don't hesitate to make an appointment by calling us._

_Best regards,_

_The Study Abroad Team._

"I'm getting out of here, dad! Can you believe it? I'm going to New York!"

Kurt is super excited while his dad just stands there with a forced smile on his face. He is happy for his son, for sure, but he doesn't want his boy to go just yet.

"Kurt…"

"My dream is finally coming true. All this stress paid off in the end."

"You make it sound as if you never were happy here with me."

Kurt's excited look faded as he watched his dad.

"No, I-,"

"Look son, I'm very happy for you. I know you dreamed of that for so many years, but you have to understand me. When you're gone, I'll be all by myself, alone, in this big house and it's not that you can come visit me at any time, because you will be living thousands of miles away from me."

Kurt has never seen it that way. All he saw is getting out of his situation and having a happier life, at any cost.

"Dad, it's only for half a year. It's not that I'm going to say good bye to you forever."

"I have to get going. You know… work. We should talk tonight."

Burt exits the house, leaving back a confused young man.

* * *

_I should be happy, but I'm not. I have experienced this feeling a year ago, when I had to decide to which college I wanted to go. I knew that my dad has that fear to be alone all the time, so I decided to stay in London and return to my home every day after classes. It wasn't a bad choice but it was not my first one on the list. _

_Someone told me that if I were offered an opportunity that could make me better off, I should take it. You never know when you get the chance to do that again. Maybe never. I have to start doing my own thing and I should let my dad know this. He can't make me stay for his own purpose, as much as I understand and love him. I'm nearly 18, for god's sake._

"I need to… tell… him. I'm …", Kurt falls asleep on his bed.

* * *

The young man was woken up by a squeaking noise that only his door to his room could make.

"Hey buddy. Are you awake?"

Kurt didn't answer his dad and pretended to be asleep.

"I know you are, Kurt." He sits down on his son's bed and started to tickle him.

"Okay, okay. Stop! I'm awake. I just don't feel like talking right now."

"I told you we were going to talk about it. First of all, I need to tell you that I'm sorry."

Kurt sits up, leaning his back on the headrest of his bed. "What for?"

"I shouldn't have reacted that way this morning. It was too early, but maybe that's just an excuse to make it easier. Look, I've been thinking about that the whole day. If you really want to go, and it makes you happy, then go for it. It was selfish of me to think that you would stay just because I need someone around. If you are happy, I will be too. No matter where or when."

"But what is going to happen with you? I would feel bad too if-,"

"Don't worry about that now. I will find something or someone to keep me entertained in those six months. Believe me. Right now , you are the top priority in my life and your well being and education is by far more important."

A little tear escaped from Kurt's eyes and he gave his dad a heartfelt hug. "Thank you thank you thank you, dad. That means so much to me and the fact that you're okay with me leaving, makes it even more perfect."

He pats Kurt on the back and pushed him away.

"Have you already phoned the office?"

"No. I wanted to make sure that you're okay with it."

"So that's the first thing you are going to do tomorrow, okay? You have to make sure you get into that damn dream college of yours," he said smiling at his son.

"Thank you. I love you."

Another hug.

"I love you too kid."

* * *

**That's it! The first ever chapter of my first ever Fanfiction. I think future chapters are going to be longer. I hope you like the idea of it. Juste leave me some feedback. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Choices To Make

**First of all: thank you so much for your reviews so far! They are helping me a lot to improve this fanfic.**

**Then I need to tell you that I'm not a native English speaker, but I do believe that I have the level to be doing this. I want to improve my writing and language skills, so if you see any major mistake, whether in the spelling or in the expression, let me know it. It's only that way I'm going to learn to make it better.**

**Thanks to those who suggested that I should give Kurt a British accent. To be very honest, I haven't even thought about that. I will however, try to do my best and include some slang words and phrases whenever I can.**

**Now enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Choices to make**

_Meanwhile in Los Angeles…_

Blaine Anderson, a 22 years old, openly gay man who has just finished college and is an aspiring actor, is searching for his bow tie.

"Where is my bow tie? I'm going to be so late!"

"Here it is," a maybe a little older man with tattoos covering his arms and a piercing in his left ear, hands him his untied bow tie.

Blaine sighs, "What would I do without you?" He takes the bow tie and starts to tie it neatly around his neck.

"Honestly? Nothing. You need me, and you know that," he winks at his boyfriend.

"Uhmm…," he turned away from him, blushes and starts to walk to the front door where he turned around just to find his boyfriend pressed up against him.

"I- need to go. I don't want to be late for my first ever casting."

"So-," he kissed Blaine's left cheek, never leaving it, "does,-" he kissed his right cheek and still being very close, "that mean that I can't have a goodbye kiss?"

"Of co-," he was interrupted by soft lips.

Blaine loved those moments in which he was all wanted and loved. It wasn't ideal, though. He knows that Dean, his boyfriend, is more possessive rather than affectionate, but he loves him despite that.

Blaine pushes him away before it gets too much heated, "I really need to go now."

"What if I told you that I don't want you to go right now?" He said playfully.

"It won't change anything, Dean. This is my house after all. Come on, it's important to me."

"Okay. Will we see each other this evening?"

"I guess so."

"Great. Break a leg."

"I hope I won't."

"You know what I meant."

"I do." And with a little smile towards him, he leaves.

* * *

_Back in London at the Study Abroad office._

"So, mister Hummel, what are your desires?", a man in a coffee brown suit sitting in front of a wooden desk asks him.

"I really would want to go to New York."

"Do you have any colleges in mind? You do know that it has to be one in which they teach your major, your primary study subject, right?"

"Yes, I know that. I would want to attend the University of New York, because it offers an excellent graduate program in which they concentrate on creative writing, something that I always wished to deepen."

"That sounds very promising and I believe it is going to help you here when you come back."

"Without any doubt."

"In case you don't get in, for any reason, do you have another choice?"

"I have never thought about that possibility. For me it was always clear that I would get a place there. I don't have a plan B."

"Well… that's a good attitude, but what if-,"

"I'm very sorry if I have to interrupt you, Mister Smith, but I HAVE to get into that University."

"All right, we will try our best and we will inform you tomorrow morning, the latest."

"Thank you very much." Kurt shakes hands with the man and exits the office.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Los Angeles._

"That was… wonderful. Thank you for that Mister Anderson. You will hear from us soon." An elderly man from one of the four people sitting in front him told him after he finished reading some lines which were given to him.

"Thank you. I look forward to your reply."

Blaine leaves.

_I'm so nervous. They told me it was wonderful, but you never know if it's you they are searching for that particular role. What If someone better was auditioning after me? What if they don't really liked me, but were too scared to say it in that moment? There are so many 'What if's'. I just really hope I get this part. Hope dies last._

* * *

_The following morning at the Study Abroad Office._

"We have bad news for you. The NYU doesn't accept anymore admissions for the upcoming semester. You could apply again in two months, but you would lose this semester. We have been looking for alternatives and there is that very nice University in Los Ange-,"

"I don't want to go to Los Angeles. I want to go to New York."

"We know that and we have tried everything possible to get you into that program, but there are no possibilities right now, unless you want to apply in two months for the next semester."

"I can't wait two months," Kurt said with a high pitched British accent. "Please, there must be a way to get in with the grades I have."

"I'm really sorry Mister Hummel, but my hands are tied. Why don't you take a look at this University in Los Angeles?" The man hands him a brochure of the UCLA. "The Department of English offers you the same program as the NYU, if not better. You can also choose from a large diversity of extra scholar courses such as Fashion Design, Web and Graphic Design, or even a Theatre, Film and Television course. All things you wouldn't have in the NYU."

"Fashion Design?"

"Yes…"

_I've always fancied doing something different from my vocation which is writing, but still something that involves creativity. Fashion Design: the art of the application of ideas, creativity and aesthetics to clothing and accessories. A fabulous way to express oneself. It could be a great relief from the daily routine._

"Mister Hummel? Are you still with us? When can we expect an answer from you?"

_New York, New York, New York. Why can't that bloody University be in New York?_

"I reckon it will be a good thing if I apply there, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's a very prestigious university which can open you many doors for the future."

_If I were offered an opportunity that could make me better off, I should take it. _

"Where is the application form?"

The man who still wears his coffee brown suit from yesterday doesn't trust his ears. "For the UCLA?"

"Yes. I'm going to apply to the UCLA."

"Misses Evans?", he calls his secretary.

"Yes?"

"Please prepare the application form for the University of California in Los Angeles for this young man here."

"Will do."

"So… you have thought this through, Mister Hummel?"

"I believe there is not much to think about anymore. If it can't be New York, then it must be Los Angeles."

"Well, that's nice to hear. I'm happy we could help to choose a suitable University for you."

The secretary enters and hands Kurt his application form. "Here you have it. You can fill it out now and I'll send it as soon as possible to the admission centre at the UCLA. You can expect an answer at the end of the week."

"Oh, thank you."

While Kurt fills the form out, Mister Smith makes some phone calls to make sure the UCLA gets the application today.

"… So my secretary can send the form via e-mail? This is great. And when can we expect an answer? Tomorrow? No, no! This is perfectly fine! Thank you. The form is going out in the next couple of minutes. Have a nice day. Goodbye."

"Mister Hummel, it seems like you will be getting your answer tomorrow."

"Thank you so much for taking the time in helping me." Kurt finished to fill out the form and hands it to the secretary.

"That's our job."

* * *

_Three hours later in Los Angeles._

_The phone rings._

"Mister Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes, that's me."

"You got the part in our TV show. Cast meeting is next Monday at 6AM. We will send you an e-mail with the location details."

"Wha-, oh, okay. This is not a joke, right?"

"No, this is absolutely not a joke. You will be playing the role of Trey Stevens in our new TV series _Meeting By Fate_."

"Wow. Okay. Thank you. I will be there. Thank you so much."

"Better be punctual."

"I will be. Bye."

_I got the part. I freaking got the part. _

"Dean! Dean?"

"What's up, Blaine?"

"I got the part," he said still not believing it.

"Great."

"Great? This is amazing!"

"Yeah. We should celebrate it or something."

Blaine was so excited that he didn't notice the undertone in his boyfriend's voice.

"I love you so much right now. I could kiss the entire world."

"Why don't start with me?"

No sooner said than done.

* * *

_The next morning at the Hummel home._

_The phone rings._

"Mister Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes?"

"It's the admission office of UCLA calling. We just want you to inform that you have received a place to study at our university."

"Oh! Hello. Really?"

"Yes. Your grades are excellent and we are happy to have you here for the next semester which starts in little less than a month. We will send you the information you need via e-mail."

"Okay. Thank you for letting me now. I'm very excited."

"I bet you are. Have a nice day, Mister Hummel."

"Thank you, likewise. Bye."

_I got in! Even if it's not my first choice, I really think I'm going to have a wicked time._

"Dad!"

"In the kitchen, kid", he heard his dad saying.

"I got in to the UCLA! They accepted me!" he ran towards his dad and hugged him.

"That's amazing! But… didn't you want to go to New York? Are you really okay with that? I know how much it meant to you to go to that big city in which dreams come true…"

"I know but… They offered me something that makes me better off. Shouldn't I take it then?"

"Of course you should. Are you happy? Because sometimes people make choices they like at the beginning but then later they find out that they were wrong."

"I know. I guess I'll have to find that out first, but right now, dad, I'm completely happy."

"That's nice to hear, son."

* * *

_Cast meeting of Meeting By Fate._

"May I have your attention please?"

I little group of people are gathered together, talking vividly. They turn their attention to the man talking.

"Thank you. I'm Steve Brown, the producer and director of the whole series. Just at the beginning I need to tell you that, due to some misunderstandings, we will only have 2 weeks until the first episode airs. This won't be easy at the beginning, but I promise we will have it balanced out once we have it done."

_I'm beginning to live my dream. I just got out of college and here I am, in the middle of Hollywood, starting something that could be the beginning of something big._

* * *

**Phew... When I started this chapter I honestly didn't know how to write it. But here it is, another chapter! I couldn't find better jobs for Blaine and Kurt then being an actor and a writer. And of course, Kurt needed something that involves fashion ;)**

**I hope you still like the idea and I promise there is going to be Klaine interaction sometime soon!**

**Leave me some feedback! Every like, review or follow makes me so much happier! Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3 A Place To Stay

**Hey there! :)**

**I'm still very new in this so your reviews are a great help!**

**About the rating of this FanFic: I'm very sure that it will have a M rating in the future, but right now I'm keeping it PG. My question: Should I leave it in the rating M from the beginning or should I change it later, when it gets to that point?**

**Enjoy! Oh and guess what? Klaine interaction ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3. A Place To Stay**

_Some days later, Kurt checking his e-mails on his bed._

"Oh, there is the one from the UCLA."

He opens the e-mail and starts reading out loud.

"Dear Student, Congratulations! You have been selected for admission to California University in Los Angeles. You and your family have every reason to be proud of the great achievements (and generous financial donation) that we acknowledge today with this good news. However, the price of the accommodations is-," Kurt's voice muted.

_However, the price of the accommodations is NOT included in your scholarship. You would need to pay for it yourself. The price list of the dorms is attached below._

Kurt opens the appendix and his jaw drops.

"Oh my goodness! 2.500 US $ per month? Are they crazy?"

_If you find another solution, which not requires our dorms, please let us know._

He shuts his laptop and starts searching for his phone.

**To Emma:**

_I feel like I'm going to be stuck here for my entire life._

After a couple of minutes he receives a call from his best friend Emma.

"Kurt. What's going on?"

"I need to pay for the dorm. I thought it would be included in the scholarship. It turned out not to be. I don't know what to do. I'm nearly having a breakdown because I know that my dad would not approve paying for it. I mean, we can't afford it and-,"

"Okay, hold on a sec. How much is it?"

"2.500$ per month. That's like 1.500 pounds."

"And you haven't told your dad yet?"

"No. I phoned you right away."

"You should talk with him first before you say that he wouldn't approve. Maybe you can find a solution, the both of you…"

"Emma, those 1.500 pounds are actually all what we have available in a month. Of what should my dad live if he gives me those?"

"You know what? I mean… I'm not sure if that's something you would do, but my dad told me the other day how he got a place to stay when he went to college for the first time."

"Didn't he go to Birmingham?"

"Yeah, he made some posters telling that he's a student and that he is searching for a place to stay near the University. He handed them around and there were tons of people calling him the next day."

"Emma, this is Los Angeles and who knows which kind of people will be calling? I'm definitely not going to live with some creepy weirdo who, at best, leaves his or her underwear lying around."

"I think you have had enough time to convince yourself that my dad's still alive," she said laughing. "It was a very cheap solution for him or at least, cheaper than the dorm."

"I will take this into account when I'm talking with my dad."

"I'm being serious, you should really try this."

"I know, but it still sounds very creepy to me."

Kurt hears a cracking noise at the other end of the line.

"Oh my god, Kurt. We need talk later in the evening. My brother broke a window… beep… beep… beep"

Kurt leaves his phone on his nightstand and reaches for the TV remote control.

A promo for a new TV series pops up.

"Next Monday. Tune in at 8PM on ITV for a new series straight from the USA. Meeting By Fate."

Some cast members start talking about their job and Kurt doesn't really pay attention. Until…

"I'm Blaine Anderson and I will be playing the role of Trey Stevens, a 16 year old, not so normal, teenage boy, desperately looking for true love. Will I find it? Tune in and find out…"

The promo finished.

"What was that? Wow… his eyes… I'll definitely watch that," he says to himself.

"Kurt? I'm home."

"Coming…"

He storms down the stairs in order to talk with his dad about the dorm situation.

"How was your day?" Burt asks him.

"Uhm... well, just as boring as every summer break could be when you don't have many friends here…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either, Kurt. People are just so very ignorant."

"I know that, but… whatever. I have to talk with you about something."

Kurt and his dad talked for about half an hour about the e-mail he got and about Emma's suggestion. They finally came to the conclusion that it would be worth trying to find someone loyal who would offer Kurt a spare room for a notably fairer price than the one from the dorms.

"So I really should make those posters and hang them around the city? What if there are some weird people calling?"

"You get to decide with who and where you want to live. You can always say no when you don't like it."

* * *

_Later this evening, Kurt is on the phone with Emma._

"College student needs a place to stay. Time space: from September to March. It would be great if you could offer me a room near the UCLA. For serious interest in offering me this, contact me. Kurt Hummel +44 (020) 3456 8864"

Kurt reads Emma the poster he made.

"So you're seriously going to do this?"

"Yes! I'm so thankful that you told me your dad's story. I'm going to Los Angeles!"

* * *

_Monday night._

One week until Kurt's departure. Kurt has been packing all day and has started to prepare everything.

_Meeting By Fate left me mesmerized. They not only played well, but they also made it look so real. I have an eye for those things. If only real life could be just a little like this, I'd be happy._

* * *

_Some days later, at the airport._

"Wait a minute." Kurt said to Burt and his friend Emma, as he saw a little flower shop.

He entered and picked some white carnations with red borders and obviously paid for them.

"Dad… can you put those on mum's grave?"

Burt's eyes filled with tears when he looked into Kurt's eyes. "Of course I can," taking the bouquet and giving him a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"Go kid. Don't make it so difficult."

"Emma-,"

"Don't say anything. I'm sure you won't miss me as soon as you get there. You're going to Los Angeles, Kurt! Do you hear me? Los Angeles!," she repeats excited. "There is no time to be homesick. You need to tell me everything, okay? " She puts her arms around his neck and hugs him for a long time.

"My plane! I- I should go!" They separate and Kurt starts walking slowly towards the check-in.

"I'm going to miss you!"

"We love you. Give us a call as soon as you're there."

"I will."

* * *

_In the plane watching through the small window._

_I always feel so close to her when I'm up in the air. Maybe it's that stereotypical thinking which is very common in our society. Children are told from the beginning, that the soul of a dead person rises to the sky and then that person will look down to you and protect you. I must say that's a very comforting thought, but it's not the same than having my mum with me and getting to share everything with her. _

"I just really wish you could be here right now," he said whispering while he closes his eyes to avoid tears from falling.

* * *

_After 11 hours…_

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Los Angeles International Airport. Local time is 5:36PM and the temperature is 84ºF. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign…"

_Let's get this journey started!_

"…On behalf of the American Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice stay!"

* * *

_After having collected his two big suitcases, he looks for a taxi outside the LAX airport._

"Hello, are you free?" He said to a taxi driver with his cute but not so strong English accent.

"Sure, sir. Where are you going?"

"Royal Palace. Westwood Hotel."

* * *

_The next day in Los Angeles._

Kurt has handed the posters out and has pinned some on walls and streetlights in the district of Westwood in the hope that someone decent would call.

"I don't really have faith in that…", he said as he pinned the last one on a wall.

Kurt's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Wanna hook up?" a male voice asked.

"Who are you?"

"C'mon, I know that 'College student needs a place to stay' is just another metaphor for… for… you know what I mean."

"What? No! I'm really searching for a room. You know what? Bye."

Kurt hangs up and keeps walking until he stops at a coffee shop.

Kurt's phone rings a second time.

"You really don't wanna hook up?"

Kurt hangs up a second time, rolling his eyes. "How does he even know I'm gay?", he said to himself as he entered the shop.

Kurt's phone rings a third time.

He picks up angrily, "Look, if you're going to call again I'm having you restrained."

"Hello? Kurt Hummel?", a different voice answered.

"Oh sorry… I thought you were… never mind. "

There is a pause.

"So is that Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes, yes, that's me."

"Oh. Great! Good evening. I just saw one of your posters and you are looking for a place to stay?"

"A Grande Non-fat Mocha, please," Kurt ordered at the coffee shop.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, not for you. Yeah, that's right, I'm searching for a-, NO! Please without sugar!"

"I suppose you are at a coffee shop?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just got here yesterday and it's all a little stressful. And yes, I'm searching for a place to stay."

"I have a spare room in my apartment and I don't really know what use I should give it, so I thought maybe you would want to come and see it? It's like 14 minutes away from the UCLA by bus and the bus stop is right in front of the apartment."

"That sounds not so bad. May I ask which district it is?"

Kurt hears the man chuckle.

"I like your British accent," he said with a little smile on his face. "Uhhm… sorry, I live in Brentwood. I know it's a little further away from where you have hanged up those posters, which by the way is an awesome idea. I should have done that when I was in college, but…" He pauses. "I just wanted to help, so if it's not what you're looking for, that's fine by me."

"When do you have time?"

"To see it?"

"Yeah."

"Let's say… tomorrow at 6PM?

"Sure."

"So I live In Brentwood in one of those fancy Luxe Villas. It's a very big beige colored building. You really can't fail to see it. Where are you staying right now?"

_Luxury Villas? I mean… I know that Brentwood is one of the most affluent neighborhoods, that's why I didn't even try to hang posters up, but why would someone offer me a place there?_

"Mister Hummel?"

"… I'm currently staying in the Westwood Hotel. Pretty close to the University."

"Oh then that's easy. You just need to take the bus line number 20 at Wilshire Boulevard and then get off at San Vincente Boulevard. You can see the building from there. It's block number 11640."

"Tomorrow at 6PM, alright. I'll be there."

"Great! See you then, Mister Hummel."

"See you tomorrow, Mister… ahm…"

"Oh"! How bad-mannered of me. Anderson talking."

"Well then… Anderson. See you."

Both hang up the phone, Kurt not knowing to whom he was actually talking and Blaine not knowing who to expect, but both feeling kind of a sympathy right from the beginning.

* * *

_The following day at nearly 6PM._

Kurt rings the door bell.

Blaine opens the door with his phone in one hand, still looking at it. "Yes?" he answered, looking up into gorgeous aquamarine eyes.

* * *

**Uhhhhh…. What will happen now? **

**Find out in the next chapter! ;)**

**All those places in LA really exist. I did a little research and I think at the end of this fanfic I'll know Los Angeles by heart. **


	4. Chapter 4 The First Meeting

****Welcome back :)****

****Your reviews are all so very sweet so I can't thank you enough because they encourage me to continue.****

****Enjoy!****

* * *

**Chapter 4. The First Meeting**

_The following day at nearly 6PM._

Kurt rings the door bell.

Blaine opens the door with his phone in one hand, still looking at it. "Yes?" he answered, looking up into gorgeous aquamarine eyes.

_Blaine Anderson. _

"Oh, I- I'm sorry. I think I'm wrong here. I… must have read the directions wrong."

_OH. MY. GOD._

He's just about to turn around when Blaine answers, "Wait! No, you're Kurt, right? Kurt Hummel? The one searching for a room?"

"Yes, but-,"

"I'm Blaine Anderson, and seeing from your facial expression, you know that already." He winked at him. "We talked on the phone yesterday." He said smiling from ear to ear.

_Anderson… Anderson… ANDERSON! He told me that yesterday and I didn't even think about that handsome actor from Meeting By Fate. I thought that maybe it was his first name or something because I know people called Anderson. Can someone please pinch me in the arm so I wake up from this dream?_

"Yeah, I know… I mean, I know who you are…"

"Come on in," leaving a space so Kurt could enter the apartment.

He walked up the two steps before he reaches the door. Blaine turns around and the door begins to shut itself. With a loud bang it hits Kurt's head.

Blaine turned around opening the door again, "Oh my god. Are you okay? I'm so sorry." He said a little shocked.

_Nope… definitely not dreaming. He's still here, touching my arm._

"Not your fault. I should have seen it earlier. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good."

_Not really. My inner prepubescent fan girl is screaming, Mister Anderson. I should behave, though…_

"Good," he said holding the door open this time. "So do you want to see it first or shall we talk first?"

"Can I see it first?"

"No problem."

Kurt follows him into the living room which leads to a beautiful balcony, as far as he can see it.

"That's the living room," Blaine points out.

"Wow, that looks nice."

_Nice? Kurt, nice? What are you talking? This is pure luxury. I better keep my mouth shut. _Kurt thinks.

"Here's the kitchen," pointing behind them. "I think the refrigerator is big enough for the both of us," he said laughing.

_His laugh._

They enter the open kitchen which is across from the living room. Kurt is astonished. The white marble kitchen counter, together with the red kitchen cabinets, just look amazing.

"I don't have much time to eat and even less time to cook here, so you'll have that mostly to yourself."

"Where do you eat if it's not here?" Kurt realized that he is maybe overstepping something. "I'm sorry. Not my business. I was just wondering."

"Just try to treat me like a normal person. That's what I am at the end of the day, even if I might be famous now. I don't like that 'oh-he's-famous-I-should-be-careful-with-what-I-say' in people. That's maybe because I'm still not used to people treating me differently," Blaine said lowering his head. "And to answer your question, I grab food on my way to work or when I get back or even at work, so that's not a big problem."

"You're being very honest. I like that."

The both of them are smiling at each other.

"So… I guess we should continue."

They exit the kitchen and Kurt follows Blaine into a hallway which leads to different rooms. Blaine opens the door to his room. "That's my little corner," he said, letting Kurt have a quick glance at his room with its king size bed.

_If my room is just as half as beautiful as this one here, I'd be perfectly fine._

He points at the door across from his room. "This is the office."

Kurt just nods in agreement.

"This is the common bathroom, but it's actually mine. You have your own one."

_I have my own bathroom?_

"And now…," he opens another door, "this would be your room."

Kurt enters the room and he has lost the ability to speak. On the left side there is a king size bed which faces to a wall with a really big window. There is a big wardrobe on the right side and the whole room is furnished with a beige carpet.

"There is not much in it because as I told you yesterday, I didn't know which use I should give it. I don't really have guests and well…," he pauses and looks at a bemused Kurt, "you can change and put in it whatever you wish, if you take the room."

"Can I?", the younger points at the window which has the curtains closed.

"Sure." Blaine walks over and opens the curtains.

What Kurt is seeing leaves him really breathless. He sees big part of the city with its skyscrapers, something that he has always wanted.

"Why-, why did you not take this room? It's perfect!" he said excited.

Blaine shows him the highway which is pretty close to the building, "Because of this. My room is quieter. I hope this won't change your mind, but you can never really open the window because it's so loud."

"I don't mind. That's what cities are. Loud."

"I bet you won't think the same way in a couple of weeks," Blaine states laughing.

"This is so beautiful. Seriously."

"You haven't seen the best thing yet." He walks over to another door in the room which leads to his own personal bathroom with a window. "This would be your bathroom."

"You seriously changed rooms because that little noise. You're insane."

"So… is that a yes?", guiding him to the living room. "Take a seat. Do you want something to drink? I can't offer you a Grande Non-fat Mocha right now, but I can offer you whatever other thing your heart desires." Blaine said from the kitchen, looking at him from the counter.

"You remember my coffee order? Water is fine, thank you."

"Sure I do. Water it is."

He walked over with a glass of water in his hand. "You're welcome." He placed it on the table looking at Kurt who is rubbing his forehead. "Wait. I'm bringing you something."

He returned from the kitchen with a little ice pack placing it carefully on Kurt's forehead while looking at him concerned. "Hold it there."

_I have never seen such beautiful eyes. It's a mix of coffee, honey and maybe a little bit of Chartreuse, one of the best French liqueurs which has that unique green colour. Someone should invent that coffee order and name it 'Blaine Anderson'._

"Why?", Kurt asks.

"Why what? The ice pack? Because you have a helluva big bump there."

"No. Why are you doing this? I mean… renting someone a room, giving him or her full access to your private sphere?"

"I told you, Mister Hummel,-"

"Kurt is fine." He said smiling at the older.

"Okay, Kurt. I told you that I wanted to be treated as a normal person and I just want to live a normal life despite everything else. Offering someone a room seems very normal to me and I don't care who I'm helping and in which condition I am as long as I'm doing something right."

"Wow…"

"And another reason is because I know that feeling. I've been living abroad too for a year when I was in college. I had to move from one place to another every now and then, and it really sucked."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to Helsinki in Finland. Pretty cold up there… but the summer was amazing. I suppose the weather is something you would be used to since you're from England. From which part are you? Telling from your accent, I think you're from the south."

"Correct! I'm from London."

"Nice! I really don't mind having someone living with me as long as I can trust that person."

"But you don't know me. You don't know if you can trust me."

"A person who pins posters on walls, looking for a room? Seriously? That's pretty trust worthy." And again they smile at each other. "However, if you choose to take the room, my manager is going to make you sign a paper. I told him right after I called you and he is okay with it as long as you promise some issues, by signing. It's just a reassurance for the beginning."

"What 'issues' are those?"

"You can read it later, but basically you should never talk to paparazzis when they ask you something, among others. You should get used to see paps around the corner once in a while. What happens here, stays here. You can live your life, but you shouldn't take things out. That's actually the only condition I or we have."

"I would never do that."

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't."

"But does that mean that I can't tell anyone where and with who I'm living? Not even my family?"

"Oh no, no," he said shaking his head frantically. "Of course you can tell people you trust such as your parents or very close friends, but not people you have just met, if you understand what I mean."

"Of course, that makes sense to me. How much money would you take?"

"What's the maximum you could offer?"

"I thought maybe 700$..."

"Are you crazy? That's-,"

"I'm sorry. I know it's all luxurious and stuff, but I really can't pay more at the moment."

"No, I wanted to say that that's too much. It's just a room. How about 300$? I would only take for electricity and heating. That's enough."

_170 pounds for accommodation? That's a hell of a difference between those 1500 pounds at the dorms._

"Are-, are you sure about that?"

"Yep, sure thing. Being in college isn't so easy and this city isn't cheap at all."

"I don't really know what to say."

"Well then, Mist-, Kurt… Congratulations! You are my new flat mate!" They shake hands longer than needed, but neither of them noticed it until the phone rang.

"Sorry. I should take that," he said to Kurt. "Anderson here. Yes. Now? But… In half an hour. A night scene. Okay. I'll be there." He hangs up. "I'm really sorry but I need to go. When will you be moving in?" He hands him the papers. "Read this through and if there's something you don't understand just tell me."

"When is it okay for you?"

"Tomorrow? I could pick you up at your hotel and help you with your stuff. I guess it's not so easy with those buses."

"Oh no, no. Don't worry, I wouldn't want to cause any more inconvenience then I'm already causing."

"You're not causing any of this. And I have my day off tomorrow, so it wouldn't be a problem at all. Westwood Hotel at 9AM?"

Kurt doesn't know what to say so he just says, "sure," with a bright smile.

Both stand up and exit the apartment.

"It was very nice meeting you, Mister Anderson."

"You can call me Blaine and it was a pleasure meeting you too."

"Okay Blaine."

The both exit the building and after a little wave, they part in different ways.

* * *

_Kurt on the phone in his hotel room._

"Hey dad."

"Hello stranger. How is it going? Is everything going alright?"

"It's going… just fine. You won't believe me if I tell you that…"

They both talk about the events that happened in those first days.

"Kurt that sounds fantastic. Is he nice?"

"He's very nice so far. I was freaking out a little at the beginning, but he's just a person like you and I and he wants to be treated the same way."

"That's very smart."

"I'm going to bed now, if you don't mind."

After some 'I love you's' and 'I miss you's' they hang up.

_I still can't believe this is happening to me. _He's about to fall asleep when he realized that he hasn't signed those papers yet.

Kurt takes them from his nightstand and starts reading.

_Please fill out this form with your real data._

_ Name:_

_ Age:_

_ Gender:_

_ Sexuality:_

"Sexuality? Seriously? Why should that even matter? So if I'm gay he won't let me in because he's scared I would want something of him?", his facial expression hardens and he sighs before he continues reading.

_Address of your 1__st__ home:_

_Phone number:_

_I hereby give my promise that I won't/will:_

_1\. (Won't) Give personal information about myself to people I don't know (especially paparazzis or any other kind of media). Things like: 'Why are you here? What relationship do you have with the artist', and so on._

_2\. (Will) Be overall discrete with the artists personal life._

_3\. (Won't) Take pictures of the home I am staying, without consent._

_ Date: Signature:_

As he finished reading, he fills the form out, leaving the 'Sexuality' and the signature gap unfilled.

* * *

_The next day at 9:15AM_

Kurt is waiting for Blaine outside the Hotel.

When he finally arrived, Blaine gets out of the car and greets Kurt with a light squeeze on his shoulder. "Good morning. There's so much traffic right now. I'm sorry."

"Hey," Kurt answers giving him a hurried smile which faded as soon as Blaine turned away from him to open the trunk of his car.

_If only you knew I'm gay… then you wouldn't be so kind. _

Blaine takes the suitcases and placed them in the car.

"Take a seat. Don't forget that the passenger seat is on the right and not on the left site like in England."

Kurt sits down without any further comment. Blaine joins him, starts the engine and pulls away.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You don't sound convincing."

Kurt wanted to talk with him when they get to the apartment, but his disappointment pulled the trigger.

"Why does my sexuality matter in that form?", he asked him showing the papers he was carrying in his bag. "What if I'm gay? Won't you let me live with you because you're scared that I would want something from you or that I would 'turn' you gay? Because if it's like that, you should better return because I am gay," he emphasizes those last three words. "I've had enough of all that in High school. I thought it was going to be different and now-,"

"Kurt. Kurt! Calm down a minute," Blaine realizing where all this is going, stops the car in a side road and turns his body to him so he could see him better. He takes the form and starts looking at it. After a while he looks up to an upset boy who is looking out of the window, "I…," he swallowed, "I haven't seen the form before giving it to you. My manager mailed it to me and I didn't ... Of course it doesn't matter, Kurt. I don't care if you're straight or gay or whatever you want to be."

Kurt turns around and just stares between the papers and the eyes of the handsome man.

"And for your information… I'm gay. I thought it was pretty obvious."

* * *

**That was chapter 4!**

**Apparently Kurt didn't know it… What is going to be his reaction? Find out in the next chapter. ;)**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Discussions

**Welcome again!**

**I already wanted to write in Blaine's POV last chapter, but it would have gotten mixed up with Kurt's and he was more important in that chapter. I will probably alternate from chapter to chapter as far as it's possible. Here you get one in Blaine's POV, mostly.**

**Enjoy this chapter! There is a heated scene in there and probably fluff, if you want to call it that way… ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Discussions**

"And for your information… I'm gay. I thought it was pretty obvious."

_I knew there was something behind those aquamarine eyes apart from the shock of seeing me when I opened that door._

"You-," he paused and looked at him, "But you're playing a straight guy in that TV series."

"This doesn't mean anything. I'm gay, Kurt and I think I know what you're feeling right now, but you shouldn't be so presumptuous."

"I'm sorry, I really thought you would mind," he lowered his head, "I've lost the ability to believe in the good in people after all those years."

_This guy is 17. I've just read it on the papers. He probably graduated from high school recently. High school. A living hell for homosexual people._

"Whatever it was that made you lose that ability shouldn't have taken over your life. But guess what? You're here now. It won't matter anymore. You should start to enjoy this journey and leave the past behind. At least for now." He pats him on the knee and started the engine again.

_Maybe he would feel better talking about it?_

"Do you want to talk about it?", he asks Kurt who is again looking out of the window and he seems to have a hard time not crying.

He shakes his head.

_Of course Blaine. How stupid are you? He has just met you yesterday. How could he trust you already?_

They don't talk while Blaine parks the car in the underground car park of the building. Blaine takes a suitcase and Kurt takes the other one. They walk until they get to the lift. Once in the apartment, Blaine puts the suitcase down and strokes Kurt's arm.

_His skin is so pale and soft._

"Hey," he smiled at him shyly and made him turn to him, "Welcome home, new flat mate. Can you please smile again? It makes me feel so guilty. I should have read the papers first before giving it to you. I don't know what my manager was thinking while he was doing that. I would have never-,"

Kurt starts to smile, "It's okay. I get it."

_His smile is gorgeous._

"We should take your things into your room so you can settle in and everything."

"Okay."

"So when starts college for you?"

"Next Monday."

"Uh… so soon already? Freshman I suppose?"

"Yes… No, I'll be a sophomore. College starts a little earlier in England then here."

"Oh. What are you studying?"

"I'm majoring in English Literature and Creative Writing. I'm also going to attend a Fashion Design course."

"That sounds very interesting."

_He definitely seems to be that fashion kind of person. His outfits are lovely so far._

Kurt opens his suitcase and Blaine realized that he's maybe in the way.

"I'm going to lay down a bit, if that's okay with you. I got home at 3AM tonight, didn't get much sleep either."

"Oh, sure!"

"You can take everything what's in the fridge until you buy your own stuff. You haven't had breakfast , I guess?"

"I didn't. Thank you."

"Don't burn the kitchen down, okay?"

"Don't worry, I know how to cook."

"Oh that's great. I do not," Blaine said.

They both laugh and Blaine leaves the room.

* * *

_Kurt in the kitchen once he has finished unpacking._

He pours the beaten eggs into a pan he found somewhere after 5 minutes.

"God, this kitchen is somehow huge…"

He had just started to fry the sausages when he hears that someone is turning the key at the front door.

A man with a black beanie and tats on his arms starts to enter the apartment and seems not to notice Kurt in the kitchen.

"Excuse me? Who are you?"

Dean turns around and sees a boy with a pan in one hand and a turner in the other hand.

He looks surprised, "Ahm… shouldn't I ask you that first? I'm Blaine's boyfriend."

"I'm Blaine's flat mate."

He laughs, "Blaine has not a flat mate", Dean said coming near the counter.

"Well he has now," he said boldly.

"Where is he?"

"In his room. But he is…"

Dean didn't listen to Kurt and just started to run to his boyfriend's room.

"…he's asleep…. Well he is not very caring at all…"

* * *

_In Blaine's room._

"Blaine, wake up. Blaine!", he shakes him until he's awake.

"Dean…," he said sleepily.

"Who's that teenage boy in your kitchen?"

_Shit. I forgot to tell him. _

"Oh… Kurt… ah… he's my new flat mate."

"You're new flat mate? Since when do you have a flat mate? Is he gay?"

"Since today. And yes but that's actually none of your business."

"But you can't just have some people around here."

"Dean, let that be my problem, okay?"

He then placed his lips on Dean's so he couldn't talk anymore and dragged him over his body. They started to moan, or at least Dean, on purpose, knowing that Kurt could listen.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Kurt in the kitchen._

He's about to put the eggs and sausages on a plate when he hears moaning. He stops for a second, looks at the door and then continues.

"Ooookaaaay, I'm just going to pretend I'm not listening," he said to himself, rolling his eyes.

He takes the plate and heads hastily to the balcony. He shuts the sliding glass door behind him.

He starts to dial Emma's number.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Blaine's bedroom._

Dean starts to lower his hand until he can feel Blaine's waistband.

_Oh my god… I so need this…_

He starts to put his index finger beneath it to pull the pants down.

_Kurt. In the kitchen. 17. Stop._

"No, Dean… wait. We can't do that now."

Dean starts to kiss his neck and whispers, "Are you sure?", while he tries to undo the button.

_This feels so good, but…_

Blaine starts to push him away, "Seriously. He can probably hear us. Not now." And with that he sits up in bed and pushed his boyfriend to the other side.

"Right… we wouldn't want to scare the teen away, wouldn't we?", he said in a serious tone.

There was an awkward silence. They were both trying to cool down.

"Do you even realize what that means? Having someone living here? Have you ever thought about the fact that we won't have alone time at all?"

"Hey, there's always your apartment. And he's at college the most time."

"Yeah and you will be working the whole time. For how long will he be living here?"

"Six months, I gue-,"

"Six months!? Are you crazy?", he interrupted him.

"Dean, don't make it unnecessarily difficult. As soon as he gets settled in, he will find friends with whitch he will go out and stuff like that. And to be very honest? This is my apartment. I don't think I need your consent to give someone a room or not."

"Okay," Dean gets up and storms out of the room. Blaine only hears the front door shut with a loud bang. He sighs.

_Sometimes I wish it was easier with him._

* * *

_Meanwhile Kurt on the phone._

"Emma?"

"Hey there American boy!"

"How are you?"

"I miss you but I'm good, but how exactly are you? Your text message saying that you're going to live with THE Blaine Anderson left me amazed. Is he as cute as he is on TV? Is he nice? I'm so jealous right now, Kurt."

"Aww don't be Emma. Jealousy is just a waste of time, you know that. Uhm… he is very nice so far..."

After 10 minutes they are still talking about what happened without going into details, because he remembered that paper he still has to sign. He trusts his best friend, more than anyone, but there are just some things that shouldn't be taken out, no matter what relationship you have with that person.

"So what are you doing right now?"

"I'm just sitting here on the balcony having British breakfast…"

"And where is he?"

He thinks a second if he should tell that, "He.. amm.. is in his room. He has his day off today… probably sleeping right now…" he said trying to avoid mentioning the fact that he's with his boyfriend, doing whatever they might be doing in there.

The front door shuts.

"Umm, Emma, I think I need to hang up."

"Alright, Kurt. Have fun there, okay?"

"Okay, Emma. Bye"

Kurt takes his plate and walks into the living room. No one is there. He starts to wash the dishes and when he turned around to the counter he sees Blaine smiling at him.

_He looks so innocent. I hope he didn't hear us because that would be embarrassing._

"It seems like you have become very familiar with the kitchen already."

"I did. It wasn't easy, believe me."

"I'm sorry about the encounter with my boyfriend. That wasn't the right time to meet him. He's nice most of the time."

He just nods not convinced at all.

"I honestly didn't think you were fond of that type of men, I mean the tats and all. I thought you were more the opposite, I mean… ugh… don't worry I'm talking more than I should."

"Opposites attract, don't they?"

"They do."

_He is so sweet, but I shouldn't think about him that way._

"So, do people know that you have a boyfriend, or am I like… the last one to know? What I mean is… are you open with that relationship or do you keep it private?"

"I try to keep it private as far as I can. People usually know that I'm an openly gay actor. It's my first big role and I'm just at the beginning, but I have made it clear in some interviews. I don't want to hide it. If they don't like me for what I am, then screw 'em. They know there is someone in my life and I guess there are photos with him out there."

"And how are the reactions?"

He lowered his head, "Some like him, some not. There are pretty bad comments out there like 'he doesn't make you happy', 'I don't feel any chemistry' and so on. It hurts me because they don't know anything. They don't know him and they most certainly don't know that he makes me happy even if we're different. They just don't get that different people can have a relationship. They can. He is the love of my life. I couldn't imagine a life without him. He helped me through so much. And I might be ranting right now, but I hate that he has to read all those hate messages. He says that he doesn't care, but deep down, you know?... I know he does. I can feel it in his gaze."

Blaine was so upset about the whole thing that he clenched his hands into fists. Kurt noticed the tension and walked slowly over to him. He placed one hand on his back and started to stroke it.

"It's okay. Some day people will notice what you really feel for him. It's probably jealousy or people who are just too young to understand what love really means."

Kurt could notice how Blaine relaxed beneath his touch. He faced Kurt.

"Thank you," he placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

_I have the urge to give him a hug but that would probably be too much._

"Thank you. I feel like we know each other more than just a couple of days," he said to Kurt.

_Why can't I give him a friendly hug when I feel like doing it?_

Blaine leans forward and encourages Kurt to do so too. They found each other in a heartwarmingly hug. "Thank you," he repeats again, against the crook of Kurt's neck.

_He smells so good._

The door bell rings.

They separate and Blaine opens the door to find his boyfriend holding a red rose and looking like a sad puppy.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run away so quickly. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me. Now."

They hug and Kurt leaves them alone, walking to his room with a smile on his face because everything turned out to be just fine.

* * *

_Later this evening._

Kurt prepares everything for the first meeting with the principal of the UCLA. They want to meet him tomorrow in order to show him the new environment, hand him the timetable and some other information. He was alone at the apartment since Blaine hasn't returned yet.

He went to bed earlier than normal because he could still feel the jetlag.

* * *

_Two hours later._

Blaine enters the apartment.

"Kurt?"

He doesn't get an answer.

_It's all silent. He's probably asleep._

He walks to his door and listens. All silent.

He sighs.

* * *

_The next morning._

Blaine has to go to work at 7AM, however he has something planned for Kurt. He writes a note, enters Kurt's room very silently; something he feels bad about because it's the boy's personal space now, he moved the curtains a little bit just so he could pin the note on the window. He knows he would open the curtains first thing he wakes up.

_I hope he is going to like this._

* * *

_Some hours later._

Just as Blaine saw it coming, Kurt woke up and opened the curtains. He thought he would see a beautiful panorama but that note interfered with the view. He took it and started to read.

_Lonely actor searches a friend._

_If you're interested, please meet me up at the entrance of Brentwood Country Mart at 4PM. Bring your sunglasses because the sun is in our favor._

_Direction: take bus line number 4, right in front of our apartment. Get off the bus as soon as you see a store on the right hand called 'Yummy Cupcakes'. Enter the store and bring me some Raspberry Cupcakes. Thank you. You can have one too. Then leave the store and right in front is Brentwood Country Mart. Wait there._

_If you are seriously interested leave a message at…_

Kurt reads the number and immediately saved it in his phone.

_Blaine Anderson, a lonely actor._

Kurt reads it again and again and again.

_Our apartment. Our. Apartment._

* * *

**Phew… chapter 5 is done!**

**Where do you think Blaine could possibly take him? ;) I know it! muahahahaha**

**Thank you again for your awesome reviews. **

**And to the impatient but very sweet person who wanted to know how long this fanfic will be: I don't know. I really, really want it to be a long one (20-30 chapters or more), but I still need to figure so much stuff out. Let's hope my imagination lasts that long! Your reviews are encouraging me so much. I said it before and I will say it again because it's so true! As long as you are stuck here with me, I'll try to make it as long as possible. **


	6. Chapter 6 Cupcakes

**This one took a little longer due to me being ill in bed some days ago and because I had to research a little more than normal for this chapter. But now it's here! :D**

**In respond to Lydia's review 'I advise you to do more research on university's application process to make your story more realistic. There is no way someone can apply to a university and get accepted the next day': I applied to a university last year and yes, I had to wait like 2 weeks until I got the acceptance letter, but I will apply to another one in two weeks and they just want an interview and I will get accepted or not THE SAME DAY, so it kind of depends to which university/college you apply to, don't you think? And it's called 'Fiction' for a reason. The whole story isn't realistic at all. Which actor offers someone a place to stay in real life? ;)**

**I do however try to make it as realistic as possible by using real locations and real emotions (?)**

**Enjoy this chapter and read the note at the end of it. It's important.**

* * *

**Chapter 6. Cupcakes**

_Kurt in the bus on his way back home after the meeting with the principal of the UCLA._

_The university is so beautiful. Inside and out. All those wonderful gardens with trees, fountains, museums, and the mix of architectural styles just make it so much easier to be wanting to study there. I thought people here were more uptight, but they are definitely not, as far as I can see it. I start to believe that Los Angeles was the right choice. It's like something or someone made me go there. Fate? I don't know. It's all so perfect right now. And what has Blaine prepared?_

"Oh my god, Blaine…", he said out loud and people stared at him.

_I totally forgot to text him._

Kurt takes his phone out of his pocket and starts typing.

**To Blaine:**

_I had a meeting. I'll be there, lonely actor ;)_

* * *

_Meanwhile Blaine on set for Meeting By Fate._

"Alright. You guys can take a break. Nice scene. It really turned out great."

Blaine and a brunette young woman step out of character and start talking about that scene they were recently shooting.

"My character hates you so much," she said laughing.

"There is every reason in doing that. I'm a douchebag."

"He is. I'm gonna get some water. Do you want some?"

"I'm fine thank you, Sarah."

"Alright. See you then."

Blaine turns around and walks over to a desk where he had left his phone.

_Why has he not left a message yet? Was it too much or did he not get the note at all? I mean… 'lonely actor'… what a stupid idea of me._

He takes the phone and looks at it.

_No messages._

He sighs and sits on the desk waiting for something. Of what? He's not quite sure.

The phone started to buzz.

_1 message unread._

He opens the message and reads. His worries faded and a bright smile overcame his face.

"Next scene. Are you ready?", the director said.

* * *

_A couple of hours later, Kurt is on the bus again on the way to Brentwood Country Mart._

_Yummy Cupcakes. Yummy Cupcakes…Oh there it is!_

He waits until the bus stops and then walks over to the store. It's a beautiful old store, nicely decorated with the many varieties of cupcakes and recipes from all over the world hanging around. He was so amazed that he didn't even notice that he was in front of the counter already.

"How can I help you?", a male voice said which belonged to a young boy, probably the same age as Kurt.

"Oh, I would like four raspberry cupcakes, please."

"Sure."

The boy started to put the cupcakes in a holder while Kurt looked around again.

"Is that your store?"

"It's my mom's store. I'm just working here occasionally until college starts."

"What are you studying?"

"Law."

"At the UCLA?"

"Yeah. What about you? You don't sound like you are from here at all. Exchange student?"

"No. Actually I got a scholarship for half a year. I'm starting to study English Literature and Creative Writing at the UCLA on Monday."

"So I guess I will see you around?"

"Probably. I still don't know anyone there."

He handed him the cupcakes. "Do you want something else?"

"Do you have coffee?"

"Of course. One cup?"

"Two please."

"Which name should I write?"

"Kurt on the one and on the other…"

_I can't give his name._

"Uhm…"

"Do you want to write it later when I filled it?", he smirked.

They both laugh.

"Okay."

"So Kurt is your name?"

"Yes."

He hands him the marker and the filled cup. "Nice to meet you then, Kurt."

He takes the marker and starts to write.

He returned the marker. "Likewise. Tell your mum that her shop is brilliant. Oh and what is your name actually?"

"Adam," the boy gave him the other cup.

"Great…", they somehow stare at each other for a second.

"Oh! That makes 8.5$"

"Keep the change."

"Thank you."

Kurt leaves the store smiling with his four cupcakes and the two cups of coffee. He crossed the street until he got to the main entrance of that mall, Blaine was talking about. After some time waiting, Kurt expected Blaine to come somewhere from the inside of the mall or from another direction but he definitely didn't saw coming what he's seeing right now.

"Kurt! Come on! Hop on! Tell them you are Kurt, they will know."

Blaine is on top of a red City Tour bus waving at him.

_What?_

"O-, okay."

* * *

_Once inside the bus._

"Your ticket please."

"I'm Kurt."

The woman started to show a genuine smile. "Go ahead. Your boyfriend is waiting upstairs."

"He's n-, okay thank you ma'am."

"Have a nice tour."

Kurt walks up the stairs just to find Blaine waiting for him.

"Come on. It's about to start!"

He takes the cupcakes out of Kurt's hand and placed his hand in Kurt's instead to guide him to their seats before the bus starts running.

They both didn't really think much into it.

_I need to tell him in the first place why I'm doing this. I don't want him to think I'm crazy or something._

"That's what I had planned for you because college already starts so soon and you won't have time to see the city so I thought this is the best way and-,"

Blaine didn't notice that while he was speaking, Kurt opened the cupcake box and pulled one out just to stuff half of it in Blaine's mouth so he stopped rambling.

"Here take this. You're rambling. And thank you for that. That's a very sweet thing to do. Seriously."

It took him by surprise. "Mmmhhh… rapberry! Oh meh gof you reallymph bought sompff," he said with his full mouth.

"What?"

It took a little until he swallowed and when he did so, both burst into laughter.

"I also brought coffee," he gave him his cup and the first thing Blaine saw was what Kurt had written on it.

_One Less Lonely Actor :D_

_Awww how sweet is that. Maybe 'lonely actor' wasn't such a bad idea._

He tried to imitate the smiley.

"So where are my headphones?"

"There are none. I'll be your personal tour guide today. Here do you want a cupcake?"

"No, no thank you, that's all for you."

"They taste delicious."

"I bet they do."

_He needs to try them. _

Blaine parts a little piece of one of those three left and brings it closer to Kurt's mouth.

"Come on. Try it at least."

Kurt looks into his eyes and slowly opened his mouth in accepting of the piece.

_Good boy. _

"Oh my god. They actually DO taste amazing. Have you ever been in that shop? It's so beautiful."

_Why do I keep staring at his mouth? He's going to think I'm a creep. But he really looks adorable._

Blaine looks up from Kurt's lips into his eyes. "Of course. They make the best cupcakes ever."

The bus finally started to run and Blaine separates from Kurt and sits up straight in his seat.

"So…"

* * *

_After a while._

"This is so interesting, Blaine!", he said super excited. "Is this tour going through Hollywood too?"

"Of course. That's like the most important thing in Los Angeles. How could I not show you that?"

"So what happened to your hair?", Kurt asked suddenly.

"Oh." Blaine ran through his hair with his hand. "I'm probably still in character right now. I didn't have time to style it up when we finished shooting and maybe that was a good idea with that wind… It would have messed it all up again."

"Seriously? That amount of gel? I think that could stick bricks together."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No," he said imitating a sad puppy.

"You're adorable."

_I'm not supposed to say that but I can't help it. That boy really is adorable._

"Uhm… Look! We're in Beverly Hills," he tried to change the subject.

Kurt fascinated by what he sees, opens his mouth to say something but nothing wants to come out. Blaine watched him amused.

_It's incredible how easy you can make people happy with such little things._

"That's the four season hotel."

"Wow. That looks so pretty. Have you ever been in it?"

"No, I didn't have the chance yet, didn't needed it either. I- we live like around the corner, if you want to see it that way."

"Right…"

"We are now coming to the Beverly Center. It has over 160 stores distributed in eight floors. There you can find everything your heart desires. Gucci, Burberry, Prada, Fendi… literally everything."

After they drove past the Museum of the Holocaust and the Melrose Avenue, the come to the Paramount Studios.

"Here are the Paramount Studios. There is where we're filming Meeting By Fate. Well, most of the scenes which don't require another location."

"I've heard that most of those set buildings are made of plastic."

"True. Well…the facades are. It's a set, they need to be able to take it down if it's not needed, but most of those buildings are there for the visitors to see. Sets like the one they used in Breakfast at Tiffany's or Sabrina, are still in use."

Right after the studios they come to the Hollywood Forever Cemetery.

"This is one of the oldest cemeteries in Los Angeles. Only important personalities or famous people get buried here."

Kurt lowers his head while they pass through.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's just that cemeteries make me sad because of my mum. She passed away when I was younger."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt."

There were a couple of minutes in which neither said anything and Blaine had the urge to break the silence.

"How?"

"Cancer. She lost the battle."

"How old were you?"

"Six."

"I'm really sorry. I know people say that every time but I mean it."

"It's okay. Sometimes I get remembered and I feel sad, but it has been a long time."

Blaine nods and puts his arm around his shoulders in confort.

"Look! The Hollywood sign! That's the best place in town to see it."

"I love how you're so enthusiastic about this city."

"When I moved here, I thought I was finally going to live my dream and I really am."

After another while they pass the Madame Tussauds Museum.

"I actually wanted to buy tickets but then I remembered that there is the same in London, so I guess you have already seen it?"

"I did, indeed. I went with my old high school class."

"Oh and here is where you should get off if you want to go to the Walk of Fame. The area has a great variety of museums and theatres. I'm taking you on another day if you want that."

"Oh my god yes!"

"And the last part of this tour is the Sunset Boulevard. It's a 22 miles long boulevard which literally ends in the Pacific Ocean. It's famous for its nightlife and its big variety of music industry-related businesses, such as recording studios and guitar stores. I've parked the car near here. Shall we get off? We can walk a little if you want."

"Sure."

The bus stops and they get off.

"So, what meeting did you have this morning, if you allow me to ask?"

"I went to see the principal of the UCLA and my department where I will be studying."

"Do you like it?"

"Very much. It's a very beautiful surrounding. I just hope my class mates are going to be nice as well."

"I want to believe they are going to be amazing!"

They smile.

"Thank you so much."

"What for?"

"This…" he points at his surroundings. "This moment, the tour, you being so kind, everything… Talking with you is so easy. I mostly forget that you are this TV actor."

"I don't get to meet much people like you. They all get hyped when they see me and it's impossible to maintain healthy relationships, so I'm happy you're different."

"Oh but I need to confess that my inner fan boy screamed as you opened that dang door…"

They both burst into laughter. "But you've been hidden it well, even though I sensed it."

"I think it's nice that you're trying to continue to live a normal life. When I see some famous people on TV, they are all kind of sitting on their high horse. You're different too in that."

They get to the car.

"It's nice to get to hear that once in a while."

"Likewise."

"So I will drive you home and then I have to get going again."

"I can take the bus from here if you need to get there earlier."

"Don't you dare… I don't want to pick up a lost puppy somewhere. I'm taking you."

"Okay."

* * *

_After twenty minutes they get to their apartment._

"There it is. Do you have the keys on you?"

"Of course."

"Okay, then see you tomorrow!"

"See you and thank you again. I loved it."

"That's very nice to know, Kurt. I liked it too."

He shuts the door and walks over to the entrance while Blaine drives away.

* * *

Some days after that, Kurt has already started at his college and he is getting so much work already that he has no time for many more things. Blaine is doing no better. One evening, Kurt gets home after Blaine and he sees him lying on the sofa.

"Blaine?", he whispers.

He's soundly asleep in his clothes and shoes. He takes a blanket and wants to cover him but he feels bad for him to having to need to sleep with his shoes on and the bow tie probably suffocating him, so he carefully gets closer to him and tries to undo the bow tie. He leaves it hanging loosely around his neck and he also undoes the first button of his shirt. He then undoes the shoelaces from his shoes and carefully takes them off from Blaine's feet. He placed them neatly on the floor. Kurt takes the blanket and covers him while the other young man shifts in his sleep.

"Good night, Blaine," he carefully caressed his shoulder.

Kurt has made new friends. He has started to become more friendly with Adam, the cupcake guy. He turned out to be gay as well. He barely saw Blaine because he is busy all day long, just as he said when he came to the apartment the first day.

Everything was like that for a couple of days more until one night, Kurt woke up from a strange noise coming from somewhere in the apartment... [to be continued soon.]

* * *

**I apologize if there are people reading who actually were in Los Angeles, because I was never and I most likely got some places and descriptions wrong.**

**I guess I've started this fanfic in a bad moment. I know you're not going to like this, but I won't be able to write anything for the next few weeks, because I'm moving from one country to another next week and I have to take an important exam before that. I also have to apply to a college (sounds familiar, huh?) ;)**

**I promise you, new chapters will be back as soon as I have Internet connection in my new house and a little time to calm down after that stress. **

**Stay safe and have a happy life, because life is too short to be sad. And thank you for being such amazing readers and reviewers! **

**I will be back. There is much more to come! xx**


	7. Chapter 7 The comforting touch of a hand

**I'm still not fully moved but I wanted to make good use of the last days in which I still have Internet! So here is the new chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7. The comforting touch of a hand**

Everything was like that for a couple of days more until one night, Kurt woke up from a strange noise coming from somewhere in the apartment.

It sounds a lot like if someone is throwing up.

Kurt gets out of his bed and noticed that the noise comes from the bathroom which has its door ajar. He opens it a little bit more just to see Blaine hovering over the toilet bowl.

"Blaine?", he doesn't get an answer, so he walks over to him and strokes his back. "Are you okay?"

"Can you leave me alone, please?"

Kurt acts like he hasn't heard him. He takes a towel and holds it under the running faucet before giving it to the older. Blaine takes it and looks up to him with red rimmed eyes.

"Can you call Dean, please, and ask him if he could come over?"

Kurt hides his disappointment.

"Sure…"

He walks outside and takes Blaine's phone to dial his friend's boyfriend number. Just as he wanted to hang up, Dean answers. "Hey sexy…," he said with an obvious drunken voice.

"Dean? It's Kurt."

"Whaaaath. Why?"

"Blaine isn't feeling pretty well. He's asking you if you can come over, like… right now."

"I'm at a party right now. I don't think I can get out of here. It's a really important thing."

"Dean, your boyfriend is lying on the floor and feeling so bad that he wants you to come over, and you just think that this stupid party is more important?"

"Look Kurtie, just tell him I'll be there some time soon, okay?"

"Don't call me that."

"Come on Kurt, don't be like that. Tell him I say 'Get better'"

Kurt doesn't hear that last sentence because he has already hung up.

"Selfish prick."

He returns to the bathroom and sees the poor man still sitting on the floor.

"Blaine? I've talked to him and… he said that he's coming some time soon. He's doing something important…"

"At 2 AM?"

"Yeah."

He rests his head on the toilet bowl border.

"Come on. I'm bringing you to your bed."

"No, I-,", he looks to the toilet.

"I'm getting you a bowl for if you need to throw up again. You can't stay here the whole night, baby."

Neither of them noticed that little pet name. Not even Kurt who said it out loud.

Without any further comment, he takes Kurt's hand which he has offered him and gets up just to notice that he is so weak that he collapses on Kurt's chest. Kurt holds him so he doesn't fall.

"I'm dizzy."

"I see that. What is happening to you? Do you know from what you're feeling sick?"

"Probably just nerves and stress."

"It's been some tough weeks. I haven't seen you much around here…"

He puts Blaine's arm around his shoulders and takes him to his room. He made him sit on his bed and then he noticed that his shirt has vomit stains. Without saying anything, he leaves Blaine alone for a second and searches for a new shirt in Blaine's wardrobe.

"Here," he hands him the shirt with a little smile, "You should change it."

"I-," he takes it with his shaky hands and tries to get rid of his old one.

Kurt wants to give him some privacy.

"I'm leaving you for a second. Just call me when you're ready."

"Wait… I- I can't…"

Kurt turns around and sees that he has trouble changing. Without further comment, he helps him, trying to have his gaze fixed on Blaine's face and eyes so he wouldn't feel too awkward and uncomfortable, but at that stage, Blaine wouldn't even mind or notice. He is too tired.

"Get into bed. I'm bringing you a bowl."

On his way to the bathroom, he checks Blaine's phone, to see if Dean has left any message. Indeed, he has.

**To Blaine:**

Blainey, I will be there as soon as I can. Get better. I love you

Kurt takes it with him to show it to Blaine.

When he comes back, it seems like Blaine is asleep so he puts the bowl at his bedside and strokes Blaine's arm in comfort. As he turns around to leave, he notices a hand around his wrist.

"Stay."

He turns around to assure he heard well and if that's really what Blaine wanted. He meets his tired eyes and then he knows that this is the right thing to do. He takes the chair from the desk and places it at the bedside.

"No… here…," he pointed at the other side of the bed, "Please."

"Are you sure?"

He just gets a nod in response so Kurt walks over to the other side and gets in bed, but not under the sheets. He still wants to give Blaine the privacy he deserves. He doesn't really know what to do so he stares at the ceiling not saying anything at all. All of the sudden Blaine's hand reaches behind in search of Kurt's hand. When he founds it he takes it and places it on his tummy, not moving his hand which is holding Kurt's in place.

"Thank you for staying."

"That's what friends do, don't they?"

"Yeah." What Kurt can't see is that Blaine is smiling from ear to ear.

They both fall asleep in that position.

* * *

_Nearly 8AM._

Dean enters the apartment. The first thing he does is to take his shoes off, so he wouldn't make any noise. He tiptoes to his boyfriend's bedroom. He opens the door and what he sees makes him furious.

"Get out of my boyfriend's bed. Who do you think you are?"

Both boys jump at the screaming voice. Kurt doesn't move because he doesn't even know where he is, so Dean takes him by his arm and drags him out of the bed.

"Get out of here. You're no longer needed. Don't ever do that again."

"Seriously? You don't come to see him because you're at a stupid party and now you're blaming me because I had to comfort him?"

"Get out."

"No… Dean… what party? Let him. He didn't do anything. I wanted him to stay," Blaine said sitting up at the border of the bed.

Kurt is pushed out of the door which is closed immediately. He's still not fully awake so he just stands there blinking the tiredness out of his eyes. At least it's Saturday.

* * *

_After some minutes…_

Kurt is sitting at the table starting to get some food into him.

"He is a frigging kid and he's actually a stranger," Dean said as Blaine opened the door to get to the table where Kurt is. Dean followed him.

"Right now you're behaving much more childish than any kid would and he isn't a stranger to me anymore. He is my friend. Do you get that? MY. FRIEND. Nothing more and nothing less. My friend." He placed his both hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"You know what? I'm leaving. Either it's me and him leaving, or it's him staying and I'm out. You decide, Blaine."

"Of course, Dean. When it gets difficult you always leave. We can't even have a normal discussion because you obviously can't handle difficult times. Sometimes I feel like I don't know you anymore."

He leaves the apartment.

"Dean… wait… I'm sorry…," Blaine ran after him.

Kurt stands up from his seat and walks to his room. He takes the suitcases he stored under his bed and starts to pack. He didn't get far.

"What are you doing, Kurt?", he noticed a firm hand on his wrist which was turning him over abruptly.

"I'm leaving. I don't want to be the reason of that breakup or whatever that is. He's obviously jealous even if there is no reason for that. He just hates me and I can't really blame him. He doesn't know what intentions I have and he most definitely doesn't know me at all."

"No, you're not leaving."

"Yes I am," he continues to take his clothes out of his wardrobe.

Blaine sits down on Kurt's bed, covers his face with his hands and starts to sob.

"No… Blaine," he sits down to him and hugs him briefly. "If he wants me to go, I really have to. You have to understand him. How would you feel if all of the sudden he had a roommate which casually turns out to have the same sexual preference as him?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"I'm not so sure about that, Blaine."

"But I don't want you to leave. If he can't handle you being here, then I'm sorry. Maybe it has to be like this. You are staying."

Kurt shakes his head.

"Don't leave me alone," he said while a tear begins to run down his right cheek. "We have just started to be friends. I don't want to quit that."

_Don't leave me alone... So I'm making him feel better when I'm here? Why?_

"I-, wouldn't if I could, but your boyfriend is making you choose and there is now way I'm going to allow you to choose me over him. I'm just a little college boy. He is the love of your life, if you permit me quoting you."

"Don't go. We will find a way, but please don't go."

"Then let me talk with him and let me set some things straight. I'm sure he will understand."

"I don't want that. I don't want you to get more into things than you already are. You're actually here to study and not for this."

"Drive me to his house. Let me talk with him or I'm really going."

"Where would you go?"

"Oh… don't worry. I still have the number of that man who wanted to hook up with me before you called me the first time."

Blaine looked at him in shock.

"I'm joking, but I will find something else, Blaine. Please… let me talk with him."

"He probably doesn't want to talk with you."

"I know that, but I need to know that I tried at least."

"Alright. Get ready and get your things out of your suitcase again. That's ridiculous."

"Okay. Uhm… by the way, how are you feeling? Are you okay again? If not we can just go on another day."

"I'm fine, Kurt. Thank you for staying. I maybe shouldn't have asked you to stay, but when I'm like that I just don't know what I'm thinking anymore. Did it made you feel uncomfortable?"

"Not at all. I'm your friend, remember? Friends should be able to do such things. And I know how it is to feel alone and not having anyone who understands the situation."

_I'm here for you, whenever you need me._

"Right. I hope someday you trust me enough to tell me more about you."

"I already trust you enough. I only need to find the right time."

They smile and Blaine leaves the room.

* * *

_After a while in Blaine's car in front of Dean's house._

I will be waiting here in case he doesn't open the door, okay?"

"Okay." He gets out of the car and walks to the front door where he rings the bell. No one responded.

"Dean? It's Kurt. I know you are in there because your car is outside and I also know you're behind that door because you went to see who's out there. Can we please talk? There is no reason to be jealous."

No answer.

"Dean? Come on. Open the door. We really should talk about it and clear some things up. I don't want to be the reason for your fall out."

The door opens. Kurt looks to Blaine with his eyebrow raised and enters the house.

"Hey… Can we sit somewhere?"

"Living room is that way," he points.

"Good."

They walk and sit down on the couch facing each other.

"Dean… there is absolutely no reason for you to feel jealous. He is just a good friend to me and I wanted to comfort him this night when he was feeling so bad. Most of the time he just treats me like his little brother who he needs to take care of. That's very sweet but I don't feel any more than friendship for him."

_Do I really?_

"I know… actually it has nothing to do with you that I left. I just searched for a reason so I could, without hurting him, but choosing you as a reason, was probably a bad idea. He is pretty fond of you."

"I don't understand."

"The hate. I just can't anymore. It's getting to a point where I can't bear it any longer. Sometimes I can't stand being around him, because I know he knows how I feel. I love him so much, Kurt, and I really thought I could handle it, but I can't."

Kurt hast to let that sink in first.

"But… if you love someone so much, can't you get the power from that love to continue? I mean, love is so much stronger than hate…"

"When you ever love someone so much that it hurts, Kurt, you try to take as much as possible, but when the glass is so full that it nearly overflows, it only takes one little drop and it will overflow. I don't want to hurt anybody. I've been overprotective, sometimes a douche but I will never want to hurt the people I love, whether with words or other actions. I feel like I have already started to do so and I hate myself. It was all so different before Blaine got that part in that TV show. He was known and there was hate towards me, but it just got all worse."

"You do know that he refers to you as the love of his life, right? How do you think is he going to handle you breaking up with him?"

Dean's eyes filled with tears but he refuses to let them fall. "I'm so sorry, but I think he will understand. He's smart."

"And you really think you can't try it another time? Why don't you ignore the hate or call them out? Maybe if they get to see how you really fell about it they will stop or at least think about what they can cause."

"This type of people is not very easy to convince otherwise. Blaine needs and deserves someone stronger and caring. I'm not the right person anymore for that."

Without much thinking he gives Dean a hug. "I thought you hated me."

"Oh I did… I mean… no. I just thought you were one of those people who would hate immediately on me. I guess I built a wall to protect myself and to seem stronger as everyone, but deep down that's not me. And I think Blaine knows that. That's why he always kept forgiving my fall outs."

They separated from the hug.

"He likes you very much. I'm not sure if you know that, but he talks about you a lot when we are around other people. Like how proud he is of having you and stuff," Dean said smiling. "You are good to him. Don't waste that chemistry," he pats him on his knee.

"I don't think there is any more chemistry than the friendly one."

"If you say so… You guys were cute together this morning."

"I didn't notice that in your voice."

"I'm sorry. I know that I'm wrong. That's why I'm putting an end to it. I don't deserve my place on Blaine's side."

"It's a shame that hate can cause this. Even if you weren't how it's supposed to be, I liked you for him."

"The problem in this society is that we get ourselves so screwed up with the image in our head of what it's supposed to be. There is nothing that's supposed to be. Life is not a plan you can make with some stereotypes."

"Dean… I'm so sorry. I liked you two together and I never had the intention in getting in your way. Never. I even wanted to move out of the apartment this morning, but I guess you know Blaine better than me."

"My decision has nothing to do with you neither with him. It's basically just me."

"When are you going to talk with him?"

"I need to think first. Not about the decision I made, but about the how I'm going to tell him."

"He's probably going to ask me later how it went. Do you want me to mention something?"

"No, please… tell him he needs to hear it from me."

"Okay."

* * *

**That's it. Thank you for leaving reviews! **

**See you soon xx**


	8. Chapter 8 Crashes and Cracks

**I'm leaving on Friday so I'm leaving this chapter here before I go!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8. Crashes and Cracks**

Kurt and Dean had a friendly goodbye after having noticed that neither of them are as they initially thought they were.

"Can I keep in touch with you? You seem a nice guy, after all."

"Sure," said Dean giving him his phone so he could save his number.

"Thank you. I'll send you a message so you have my number too."

"Okay."

Silence.

"Dean… Are you sure you have thought this through?", he asked him again to reassure.

"Giving you my number?"

"No.." he laughed and immediately got serious again. "The thing with Blaine. Can't you just think it over again?"

"Kurt… no."

"Just this night. I still think you should reconsider your choice even though I can understand you a little. But… ugh… please."

"Fine. But I honestly don't think it will change anything."

"I'm happy even if it's just trying." Kurt stands up. "I should go now."

Dean gets up too. "Is he outside?"

"I'm not sure. He told me he was going to wait if nothing comes in his way."

"Good."

Kurt places a hand on the man's shoulder. "Thank you for being honest with me. I appreciate that. Take your time okay?"

He nods.

* * *

Kurt walks the path out of the beautiful green garden which was in front of Dean's house. He found Blaine's car waiting outside, much to his surprise.

"So you're still here…", he said after opening the passenger door and getting in.

"Yeah."

They both could feel the tension and after a while Blaine wouldn't stop being all fidgety while he was driving.

"Blaine, if you don't calm down we're going to end up in the ditch."

"Then tell me what's going on. I can't stand this silence."

"I can't. I'm not in the place of telling you. He told me you need to hear it from him."

"He is really breaking up with me. That's how it's going to be, isn't it? God… I'm not even sure why I had hopes in the first place when he let you in."

"Blaine, would you please do me the favor and slow down. I'm still too young to die… So are you."

Nothing happened. Kurt just hoped it would end well.

"I honestly don't know if he is going to break up with you, Blaine. Don't assume things so quickly. You told me the same when I thought you were homophobic. Please slow down, I'm scared."

Those last two words made the man step on the brake. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." He looked to a pale boy. As he did so, he didn't notice that he was entering an intersection but he had priority.

"BLAINE!"

It was too late. A car crashed into Blaine's side. The car rolled over twice.

* * *

It was all a blur.

He found himself in a hospital room, as far as he could see it the first time he opened his eyes. Next to him was a nurse checking the monitors.

"Mister Hummel? Are you awake?"

It was hard for him to speak but he was able to squeak a "Yeah."

"Good! It was about time after 2 days."

"What- what happened?"

"The driver and you got into a car crash. You both were found holding hands with the car upside down and neither of you wanted to let go of each other. I was told it was a heartbreaking scenario. You have a severe concussion and you are not allowed to get out of the bed for the next couple of days. Mister Anderson… he didn't have that much luck…"

Kurt wanted to sit up but an indescribable pain shot through his whole body starting from his head running down to his feet. "No… no… this is not true… You're lying… he's not dead," he said having a very hard time breathing.

"Oh no… Calm down. You are going to pass out again."

"Please…"

"Mister Anderson is stable, as far as it goes. He broke his left arm, his left femur and he has a minor crack in his third cervical vertebra. To be honest, he's lucky he's alive."

"Oh my… Where is he? Can I see him?"

"Not as long your concussion goes back. I will give you some medication that will relax you and makes it easier for you to sleep."

"No, I don't want to sleep. I want to see him. He needs me."

"I'm sure he needs you. But he needs you healthy and with your powers regained… Oh, and before I forget; we called you father and unfortunately he is unable to come to see you. Because you are still a minor, we need to have a parental side or family to take care of you. Since your dad told us that you have no relatives living in the US, he gave Mister Anderson's family the consent to be a parental substitute. Both families know what's going on and they both agreed on this," the nurse informed him while she was preparing the injection.

He couldn't follow her that well because he started to feel dizzy again.

"Just sleep now."

The only thing Kurt remembers is having seen a blood bathed Blaine and blue-reddish lights all around him. Then he must have passed out.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Kurt slowly wakes up and has to remember where he was again.

_Hospital. Car crash. Blaine. BLAINE._

His eyes widen and he slowly gets to sit upright. Next to his bed is a woman sleeping in a chair. She probably was in her mid-fifties. Dark brown hair and a beautiful face contour.

_This must be Blaine's mum… She resembles him._

She shifts and wakes up.

"Oh, Kurt? Hello, my name is Laneta. I'm Blaine's mother. Are you feeling alright? Do you need something?"

"Blaine… how- how is he?"

"He is doing good. He was asking for you earlier."

"Did he?", smiling for the first time since the happening.

"Yes."

"Can I see him?"

"Not yet, sweety. You first need to get better."

"I'm… feeling good."

"That must be the drugs in your system."

"Mrs Anderson,…"

"Laneta is fine, Kurt."

"Laneta, can I speak to my dad?"

"Of course."

* * *

_After some minutes talking on the phone with his dad…_

"Don't overexert yourself. You should go back to sleep."

"I love you."

"I do too, son. You are always on my thoughts. I'm sorry I can't be there for you, but I trust Mrs and Mr Anderson and it was the only choice I had."

"It's okay, dad. I'm already feeling so much better."

"Good to hear that. Say Blaine he should better get on his feets again."

"They won't let me see him."

"Huh?"

"I'm not allowed to walk right now."

"Oh, well… Give me back to Mrs Anderson. Goodbye Kurt."

"Okay… Bye. I love you."

Kurt returned the phone to Laneta. "My dad wants to talk with you."

"Mister Hummel?"

"Yes. So the thing is that…"

* * *

_In Blaine's hospital room…_

"When will I be given the consent to go home?"

"Not any time soon. You can't move an inch. You have to be careful with your neck, or you can break it entirely and be paralyzed. It's very important not to move in this situation," said the doctor.

"How many weeks?"

"At least 3 weeks without going out of bed. Strict bed rest."

"Why can't I feel my legs? I don't even feel the pain of the broken bone."

"It's a side effect of your cracked vertebra. It should go away in the next couple of days, when the swelling goes away and doesn't press on your nerves anymore."

"It_ should_?"

"There is always that possibility that the swelling leaves its mark."

"What do you mean?"

"In the worst of the cases, you may not be able to walk again. But as I said, in your case it really should go away within the next days. Don't be all too worried. It's not a major crack."

Blaine turns his gaze away from the man speaking and looks out of the window without moving anything.

"How is Kurt?"

"Mister Hummel? The passenger? He has a major concussion but he is on the path of improvement."

"Good…"

The door opens and Blaine's dad enters pushing a wheelchair and behind of those, his mom.

"I will be checking on you in a couple of hours. If you need something just let us know."

" 'kay…"

"Hey, Blaine. Look who's here."

He slightly moved his head to the side and saw, first of all, Kurt with his perfectly styled chestnut hair. The boy insisted in getting a mirror to fix his hair before they would allow him to visit Blaine, with the only condition to be seated in a wheelchair. Apparently his dad made it possible.

"Oh no no no, don't move… don't move!"

"Ouch…"

"Are you okay?" asked his mom from behind.

"Yes. It just hurts… ", he only had eyes for the handsome looking man sitting in the wheelchair and a sad smile overcame his lips. "Kurt…"

"We will leave you alone for some time."

Blaine's parents exit the room when his dad placed the wheelchair at Blaine's bedside.

"Hey handsome. I was worried sick about you."

"Same here. Kurt… I'm so sorry. I can only remember the things that happened before the accident and when you told me that you were scared I just was so ashamed of myself. It was selfish of me not to think about you in that case," he states with a tired look on his face.

"Shhhh… it's okay."

"I could have killed you. Indeed, I nearly did so…"

"It wasn't your fault. You had the priority in that intersection."

"But-,"

"Shhh Blaine, save your power for later. You look so tired. Rest a bit. We can talk later, okay?"

Blaine takes his hand out from under the sheets and placed it on top of the spare place on his side, tapping on the mattress lightly. He looked into Kurt's eyes with a pleading look. Kurt knew exactly what he wanted. Blaine wanted him to lie down on his side so he took both hands and based them on the mattress to get up from the wheelchair. The wheelchair wasn't locked. As he tried to get up, it rolled some inches behind him and as he didn't find the power to get up and was all dizzy, he wanted to sit down again but his butt found nothing but the hard floor beneath it. His head bumped against some hard piece from the wheelchair.

"Kurt! Oh my god, KURT!" He had to remind himself that it would be the best for him not to move so he pressed the button for the nurse to come.

Nearly immediately a nurse came in and with that also his parents.

"He… he fell down and I think he hit his head and he's not answering me."

The nurse knelt down to the poor young man. "He's unconscious again. I'll get someone."

He then fell asleep again. It was too much exhaustion.

* * *

"Kurt? Kurt wake up. Open your eyes for me," the nurse patted him on the cheek. Two nurses had to get him back in his wheelchair and he is now sitting unconsciously in it. He slowly came back after some minutes.

"How did you fall?"

"I-I wanted to get up and I felt dizzy. The chair wasn't locked. I don't know."

"Okay. What is your name?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"How old are you?"

"Nearly 18."

"When's your birthday?"

"Tomorrow."

She checked his wristband. "Correct. You seem to be okay. Do you still feel dizzy?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"We will bring you to your room so you can rest."

Kurt looked to Blaine, and from Blaine to the nurse. She understood.

"Do you want me to put your bed in this room?"

It wasn't necessary to say anything else than the genuine smile he showed.

* * *

_After some hours…_

Blaine wakes up because of the noise happening in his room. On the other side of the room he sees Kurt sitting on the border of a bed he hasn't seen there before. A nurse is rubbing circles on his back and Kurt seems to have a hard time breathing.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, hey there Mr Anderson. He's feeling nauseous from the concussion. It's going to be alright."

It wasn't the case. Blaine desperately wanted to get up and soothe him. The nurse noticed that and before something bad happens, she quickly pushed Kurt's bed close to Blaine's.

"Lay down sweety. I'll give you something."

He did so and because Blaine couldn't move, he only could take Kurt's hand into his. While the nurse was away to get more medicine, Kurt calmed noticeable down and was about to fall asleep. The nurse gave him something to make his nausea go away through the cannula in his left hand.

"He is going to sleep now. I recommend you to do the same. Can you, or do you need something?"

"No, I think I can. Thank you."

* * *

_In the hospital hallway…_

"They look so cute. I think the guy is pretty fond of our boy," Laneta said to his husband while they took a quick glance through the window to their room.

"He is the student living with him, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Do you think there is something going on between them?"

"Oh no. He told me that he is like his little brother. Despite… he is a minor and Blaine is with Dean."

"Not tomorrow anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"The minor kind of thing. He is going to be 18 tomorrow."

"We shouldn't interfere in the love life of our son. If he's happy, I am."

"I'm too," they hug, "everything is going to be alright."

"It will be."

* * *

_Some hours later in the evening…_

Kurt finds himself looking at his hand which is intertwined with Blaine's. He had always wanted that: someone who would make him feel cared about. He might be falling for him but he knows it's for the wrong reasons. Love is so much more than caring about one another, but it's a damn good start. And then there is Dean. He really hopes he had changed his mind and if not…

_I need my phone. He has probably no idea that we're in the hospital._

He presses the button.

The nurse comes in and Kurt puts his index finger on top of his lips to symbolize that she shouldn't wake the sleeping man.

"How can I help you?", she whispered.

"Did they found any belongings in the car or in my clothes?"

"Yes. I keep them in the nurse room."

"Could I have my mobile phone please?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please? I just need to send someone a message because he doesn't know I'm in the hospital. It's important."

"Okay, but only _one _message. Reading can get you nausea again."

"Fine."

He waits until she comes back and slowly unclenches his hand from Blaine's.

"Here you have it."

"Thank you very much."

He turns it on and puts it in silent mode before the messages came in.

_7 unread messages._

Three were from Dean.

**From Dean:**

I just wanted to let you know that this is my number. Dean

**From Dean:**

Good morning. I've been thinking this night as you told me. I didn't come to another conclusion that to break up with him, but thank you for your concern.

**From Dean:**

This is Kurt, right? I'm just wondering that I still didn't get a response from you.

The rest was from Emma and his dad, basically just being worried and sending get well wishes.

He starts to text Dean.

**To Dean:**

I'm so sorry. Right after we left from your house, we got into a car crash. We're okay but still in hospital. Blaine has broken bones and a cracked vertebra. I don't think you should tell him right now while he is in this state. Take care xx

The response came nearly immediately.

**From Dean:**

OMG. How are you? Are you alright? I didn't know. No one told me. If so, I would have come earlier. Which hospital, room and floor?

**To Dean: **

I'm actually only allowed to write one message. I'm fine. Major concussion. 2nd floor, room 234 Ronald Reagan UCLA Health Center. Don't tell anything yet, if he doesn't ask you. He is stable but… he isn't too.

Kurt turned his phone off and leaves it on his night stand. He then searched the warmth of another person's hand before he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**Don't hate me for doing this. But it's a Hurt/Comfort fanfic, after all ;)**

**If you are a nurse or somehow involved with hospitals, you probably had a good laugh while reading it. I hope at least it comes near to what actually would happen...**

**Take care! I will be back soon.**

**By the way: Reviews are the love that keeps me writing. I appreciate every single one of them.**


	9. Chapter 9 Caretaker

**I'm so sorry I kept you waiting for so long, but there is so much going on in my life right now. My new home is still not entirely set up, but we are progressing every day a little more. When I had some free time, I mostly used that to be with my family. Thanks for still sticking around though! You're amazing! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9. Caretaker**

_The next day…_

Kurt wakes up next to an already woken up Blaine when a nurse came in to check on them.

"Happy Birthday, Kurt. Given the occasion,…" the nurse places a tray with his breakfast, which includes a little birthday cake on his bedside. "… We will make sure that your day is going to be as perfect as it can be in a hospital."

"Thank you," he said surprised, "How did you know?"

"Your wristband contains useful information, my dear. And you told me yesterday when you blacked out"

"Oh."

The nurse leaves them alone.

"I'm sorry."

"What for, Blaine?"

"You shouldn't be in a hospital right now. You should be celebrating. I can't believe I did this to you. It's all my fault."

"Would you stop it, please? It's definitely not your fault."

"But-,"

"One more word and I'm going to k…-, tickle you senseless."

"Okay but-," Kurt started to tickle his side very carefully so he wouldn't hurt him in any way. Blaine was laughing so much so he tried to tickle his thigh, not remembering right now that Blaine wouldn't feel it. Blaine suddenly hits his hand away hastily.

"I… sorry. I didn't remember. That was stupid of me."

No response.

"Blaine. Are you okay?"

Blaine was only staring at the ceiling.

"Say something."

_Why did that have to happen to me? I need my legs._

"I'm going to be such a disappointment to many people," he was thinking out loud.

"Hey… no… Blaine, don't give up on you. Give it some time, okay?

"You're 18 today. You should be on a major party celebrating your legal age instead of being here."

"With who, Blaine? The only person I really know is you. And I'd rather be here with you than in a crowded place."

"Yeah… sure."

His look drifts away.

"Look at me"

"I sadly can't rewind the time to make everything unhappen, but I will promise you one thing…"

"You don't have to promise me anything, Blaine."

"I do. When I am… and you of course, out of hospital and well recovered, I'm going to make it up to you. I promise."

"There is no need in doing that. It's just a birthday and your… our wellbeing is much more important right now."

"I'm tired."

"Have some rest," he smiled slightly but also a little sadly.

* * *

_Later in the day…_

Kurt is out for some tests. Blaine's parents are staying with their son.

"Mom…"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Buy Kurt a birthday present?"

"How'd you know?"

"I just know."

"No, seriously. What gave it away?"

"You have been thoughtful the whole day and it's a little suspicious that you're asking me now that he's away. I'm sure you already know what I should buy, right?"

"Yes… Do you remember that little cupcake shop I took you to some time ago?"

"You don't want me to buy cupcakes, do you? But yes I remember."

"Yes, I want you to buy cupcakes. To be precise, raspberry cupcakes. He knows what it means. We ate them when I showed him around the city and we had such a funny time and…"

"Okay okay okay. I'll go buy you these."

"Oh mom… bring me the newest edition of Vogue too, okay?"

She watches his son in disbelieve. "I didn't know you are interested in fashion."

"It's for Kurt."

In the same moment, Kurt was brought back.

"What is for me?"

"Oh… nothing nothing."

"Uhm… whatever… Blaine! I can go home tomorrow!"

"Really? This is amazing," he said with a sad tone.

"That's the best birthday present ever."

Laneta, Blaine's mom, exits the door.

* * *

_Some minutes later Laneta comes back..._

"Hello sweethearts!" She looks at Blaine with a questioning look. "Blaine… should I or… you?..."

"Kurt, I didn't have the chance to congratulate on your big day how I should have this morning, so at first this is a little apology and then I just wanted to say that I'm so glad that I called that number some weeks ago because I would really miss out on something… May this new stage in your life be filled with joy and happiness," Laneta gives him the paper bag with the cupcakes and the magazine. "It's really nothing… This is just the beginning because I have something in mind for you."

* * *

_The day before the accident…_

Blaine is sitting next to Kurt on the sofa.

"My dad just sent me a picture of my lazy cat."

"Awww you have a cat?"

"Yeah. Her name is Lizzy. She has always been on my side since I was a little boy. My mum…" his eyes began to sparkle, "My mum got her when she was 4 weeks old."

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"Yes…I miss her. Do you like cats?"

"I don't know to be honest. My family wasn't really animal friendly. I think I've never touched a cat in my life."

"What?!" he said outraged. "Then you missed something…"

"What isn't already, may come one day…" he said implying.

* * *

_Back in the hospital room…_

"Blaine?"

"Hmm…"

"Were you listening?"

"No, sorry."

Instead of repeating the thank you speech, Kurt walked over and placed carefully a kiss on Blaine's cheek, being wary not to move his head. "Thank you," giving him a genuine smile.

Blaine's parents exchanged loving looks.

"Blaine, if it's okay for you, we would like to go to our hotel and rest for some hours. The past few days have been very eventful."

"Of course dad. I'll be fine."

Laneta gives him a kiss on the cheek. "We will check on you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

When they're gone, Kurt placed himself on the older man's bed.

"Thank you. Really! That is such a nice thing to do."

"It's nothing. You'd deserve so much more. But I wanted it to choose by myself so you just need to wait a little more."

Kurt opens the cupcake box and starts to eat one, knowing exactly that Blaine could watch him from the corner of his eyes.

"They taste… even better than the first time. You were so right when you told me I should try them."

"And the smell of them…", states Blaine.

"Yeah… mesmerizing."

"Mm hhh"

"So…do you want a piece?"

"Oh yes please!" Blaine said eagerly.

Kurt parts a tiny little bit of his cupcake and brings it closer to Blaine's mouth. "Open up."

When Blaine noticed what a small piece he gave him, he laughs to himself. "Kuuuuuuurt."

"Yeah?"

"You're mean."

Kurt tries to fake a scandalized face. "Me?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what I think?"

"Uhm…no?"

"You just bought me cupcakes so you could eat them all by yourself."

"That's not true."

"Oh yes it is."

Blaine makes an adorable pouty mouth.

"Okay, open up you puppy faced human."

"To your command, you porcelain skinned human."

"Good one."

That goes on for some time until Kurt has to get ready for his last night in hospital.

"You're coming to visit me, right?"

"Of course. Every day. What do you think?"

"I mean… you will be up to your ears with college work from all those days you weren't in."

"Don't worry about that. I will be fine. And besides, the hospital is around the corner from my department."

* * *

_Some days later in the hospital…_

It's the second time Dean visits him.

"Blaine…"

"If you're going to break up with me, then do it now. I can fully understand that you don't want to be with someone disabled who is probably going to sit in a wheelchair for the rest of his life if those damn legs won't start to work."

"You don't even know what I was going to say. And your legs will never be the reason if there was a break up."

"Do you want me to say that you're not breaking up with me?"

"No. Yes… No, I just wanted to find the right moment to talk with you about it and I don't think now is a good time."

"Now is perfect."

"I don't want you to hate me afterwards. I want you to understand me..."

* * *

_Sometime later in the day…_

"Hey," said Kurt as he entered the hospital room. No response came from the man who is wearing a cervical collar. "How was your day? Did you get news?"

"Still no feeling in my legs…" he said nearly chocking at his words.

"And… is there something else you want to tell me?"

"We definitely broke up. Well, he did."

"Oh…"

"But what am I telling you? You knew that the whole time."

"I… I'm sorry. But I really wasn't in the pl-,"

"Just… stop it. I have bigger problems than that right now. I might not be able to walk again."

"Blaine. Your legs are going to work again," he pats his thigh. "Just let the swelling go down completely before you-,"

"Do that again," his eyes open in shock.

"What?"

"The thigh… I felt that you patted it."

"Really?" He does it again and he moves his hand alongside his whole leg.

"I don't feel that you're touching it but I did when you patted," he said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Give it a little time and you will feel all again."

Happy tears start to flow on both sides.

* * *

"Mrs. Anderson?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to talk with your son first but he is asleep now," says the doctor. "To come straight to the point, we have a shortage of rooms… and I think it would be better for your son to recover in a familiar environment. He is no longer in a critical stage. I'm not saying that because of the shortage, but it really is not a good environment here for him."

"But he still can't walk. Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"He is regaining the feeling in his legs. He and the tests confirmed that. It's coming back, slowly, but it is."

"What if we don't agree on it?"

"Well, I'm afraid but then you would have to bear the costs for your son's stay. We have a long waiting list for patients who are waiting for important surgeries, oh what am I saying! They are essential for them."

"Sir, money is not a problem but I'm concerned about the wellbeing of Blaine. I don't think we will be able to care for him like a professional will. What if we do something wrong?"

"We shall get together with your son and husband to have the opinion of both parties."

* * *

_When the night falls down…_

"Good evening young man."

Blaine is in his bed in an upright position.

"You should better not sit yet."

"I'm fine."

"You are. But not your neck."

Blaine does nothing.

"Blaine…" says Kurt who is sitting next to his bed in a chair.

"Fine then," he answered irritated and lays down.

"Thank you. How are you feeling today?"

"Like shit. Thanks for asking."

"Mind telling me?"

Kurt looks at the doctor and shakes his head unbeknownst to Blaine.

"Okay. Don't worry. You don't need to tell me but I need to tell you something. You are going to be discharged from the hospital in the next couple of days. We think that you being in a familiar environment gives you the chance to recover better and faster."

"So you want to carry me all the way to San Francisco?"

"San Francisco? You are not living in Los Angeles?" the man in the white coat directs the question to Blaine's parents.

"No. We came all the way down from San Francisco."

"Then this is out of question. Neither a car ride nor a flight would be safe for your son."

"I… could… I mean… His apartment is a familiar environment too and it's around the corner."

Everyone stares at Kurt.

"May I ask what you do for a living?"

"I'm a college student at UCLA."

"What Blaine needs is someone who is there at all hours, someone who does everything for him and someone who can actually take care of him from a medical perspective. Do you really think you are the right person for this?"

"If Blaine and his family haven't something against it, yes, I'm 100 percent sure of it."

"What would you do with college?" James asked him.

"I can do it from home. Most of it… and if at one point I really had to get some work or submit something, I'm sure I'll find someone who can help me to get it."

"Kurt I don't want this. Why can't I stay in hospital then?"

"Sweetie they need your bed for patients who are in a worse condition than you are," Laneta said in a loving voice.

"You can talk with me like an adult, mother."

Kurt lays his hand on top of Blaine's to make him more comfortable, but he only flinches and pulls away.

"Kurt, don't get me wrong," Laneta starts to say, "You are a wonderful person as far as I have known you and I'm sure that you are that person who wants to help where help is needed but I do think that you are being a little unaware of the things you would have to deal with. It's not like you only have to look after him. You would have to feed him, change him, to wash him and so on. To be a little blunt, I don't think that's appropriate for someone who is only living in my son's place without having known him for more time. I see that you two go on well but… I believe that this is such an intimate thing to do."

"I see him like a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. And I have seen how my dad took care of my mother when she was… dying… I was little and I couldn't really help so I just want to give back, no matter to whom. And I know you may have concerns about me being gay and your son being gay and that it could lead to something… I don't know what you meant with intimate… but I would merely do it because I care about the people around me and when someone needs help I put myself on second place. It has always been this way."

"Wow," exclaims the doctor.

"And I was only offering my help. It's entirely your decision, Blaine."

"I'm still convinced that you don't know what is going to be in front of you for the next couple of weeks," said James.

"If you all agree on this possibility, we could arrange a day in which the nurses show Kurt everything he would have to do, from changing, to washing, etcetera. He could then decide if he is capable to assume responsibility given the luck that he turned 18 already."

"I said that I don't want this, and less from Kurt."

Kurt's face fell from that hurtful comment.

"Uhm… could I talk with him alone for a second?"

Everyone leaves the room until Blaine and Kurt are alone.

"Tell me your reasons. Why don't you want help and _less_ from me?"

"It wasn't supposed to sound that way."

"Then just tell me, Blaine. I'm trying to help here."

"How am I supposed to look at you straight in the eyes after you having been my personal caretaker? Have you never thought about the possibility that it would make me feel uncomfortable as hell having a friend as amazing as you are doing this? You have to feed me and wash me like a baby. It's even painful when the nurses do that every day. I don't want this. Please Kurt, drop it. I know it was well-intentioned but I can't."

"I understand that, I really do, but what are your choices? Things happened that way and we have to deal with it as good as we can. Don't see me like a friend in that time, see me as another nurse who wants the best for you and who wants you to recover as soon as possible because you have a job and people out there who are waiting for you to get better and to return. Don't make things harder than they are. You just waste your time and energy you could need to make progress."

"I… I don't know what to say anymore."

"What about you agreeing on me helping you out?"

"I agree."

* * *

_Kurt leaves Blaine's room into the hospital hallway…_

"He agreed. I will take care of him as long as he needs me," he said decisively to the three persons waiting. " Set a date when I can come see the nurses and go through the points."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Perfect."

* * *

**That's it. Hopefully I'll be able to update much sooner this time! I must say that I'm surprised at your lovely reviews because I wasn't so sure about this fanfic anymore. **

**Love you xx**


	10. Chapter 10 Don't expect, only hope

**Hello dears! The next chapter is ready! Have in mind that it's a M rated fanfic ;) Just saying...**

* * *

**Chapter 10. Don't expect, only hope**

_The next morning…_

"… The most important thing to remember is that you can't do anything that involves moving his head. Even when you have to change his neck brace, you have to make sure he doesn't move it."

"Okay."

"So now we will move onto the positioning of the condom catheter."

"What?"

"Blaine should only get out of bed if it's really necessary. There is this device called condom catheter which he, or more probably you, put on like a normal condom to collect the urine in a bag. I suppose you know how to put a condom on?"

"I…uh… guess so." Kurt whished the ground would open and swallow him up.

Blaine notices that. "I… uhm… chose this method because changing diapers would be more uncomfortable. But I think I can change that by my own. Don't worry."

"You better not do that, sir."

"No,no, that's fine. I'll do it. Of course… I… yeah… I'll do that." Kurt stutters.

"Great. So what we're going to do is that we carefully pull his pants down. Be sure to dress him light clothing to make it easier. Once we have done this, it's not entirely necessary to pull his underwear down too. You can just take his member out of…"

Before the nurse could even finish what she was doing, Kurt ran out of the room. "I need a second… sorry… I-"

* * *

_In the hallway…_

"Geez…"

"Is everything alright, Kurt?" James, Blaine's dad, asked.

"Yeah… yeah… Everything's just fine…"

"Did they finish showing you everything?"

"No, they don't. I just needed a second. Too much information at once…"

James pats his shoulder. "Take your time."

* * *

_Back in Blaine's hospital room._

Kurt comes in. "Sorry… I think I'm ready now."

"No Kurt. It's fine. You don't have to do it. They showed me how I could do it by myself."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Blaine said showing him an understanding smile.

"Good… what's next then?" he tried to behave as if nothing had happened.

"Blaine obviously needs to go to the toilet at one point because he refuses to take laxatives and diapers, so you are given a wheelchair for those cases to carry him to the toilet. _But_… only if it's deeply necessary."

"So why does he needs to have the catheter if he can go to the toilet?"

"Because with the medication he is given, he would need to get out of bed every now and then, and that would be too dangerous."

"All right."

"I showed you how to wash him, how to change his neck brace and changing the catheter will be his job but you have to empty the urine bag. You can use an old plastic bottle or when he has to go to the toilet anyway. No getting out of bed if it's not for the reason explained. That's a strict rule you _both _have to follow. When eating, he can sit up but only for the minimum amount of time. And that's actually all… Do you have any more questions? Do you think you can do this?"

"We will make it, right Blaine?"

"Sure we will."

"Nice to hear that. You are given some pamphlets for when you have to reread something, especially for the catheter, Blaine."

"Good."

"Great… then we're finished here."

"When will I get out of here?"

"Your doctor needs to decide that, but it's a matter of hours."

* * *

_In the ambulance on the way to Blaine's apartment…_

"I'm sorry I ran out of the room this morning. I just… I don't know… I guess when I offered my help I wasn't thinking of that particularly, and that is _really _something intimate. It came unprepared."

"Kurt, don't work yourself up because of that. It's fine… I'm actually glad you left because it was very uncomfortable for me too. If my legs would have been working properly, I would have been the one leaving the room. It's not because of you, it's exposing to people in general... I'm not very good at that. I'm probably not good at anything. I'm not even good at maintaining a relationship…" A tear starts to roll down into his hair and Blaine tries to catch it. "Sorry…"

"Blaine, don't say that. You are an amazing person and you are good at many things."

"Like what?"

"Like… being a friend to me. One amazing friend… and… and… at being you. Just the way you are is good enough for many people and it's sad that you don't see that by yourself."

Blaine sighs. "Do I even deserve your friendship?"

"That, and so much more."

* * *

_In Blaine's room back in the apartment…_

Kurt is sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed pulling the sheets over his body.

"It's getting chilly, isn't it?", he said in a British tone.

"Chilly?"

"Ah… cold"

"Oh yeah. It's getting cold again but it doesn't really get too cold in LA."

"I know. So do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Anything at all?"

"No. Just tired."

"Okay, I'm leaving you then. Just shout if you need anything."

He was about to stand up when Blaine takes his hand. "Thank you again."

"It's okay."

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Anything?" He smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "Well… anything so you don't move your head."

"It's just… I'd like to call Dean."

"Weren't you tired?"

"I want to ask him something. It's just a minute."

"Fine then…", he opens the bedside drawer and takes the phone out.

"I still have high hopes that we will get together again. I feel like this isn't the end yet. There is so much left unsaid and I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it that way."

Without saying anything at all, Kurt gives him the phone and leaves the room.

* * *

_A little later…_

"Kuuuurt," Blaine shouts from his room.

The younger boy leaves everything he was doing and walks to the end of the hallway.

"Hey. Are you done talking?"

"Yes! He's coming in half an hour," he said enthusiastically.

"Good," Kurt states with no spirit in his voice.

_Why am I feeling that way? My heart grows heavy every time he speaks of him. The worst part is that he has hopes in something that is hopeless and he doesn't get it. But still, I have no right to feel like this. Maybe they do get together again in the end, and maybe they will live happily ever after…_

Kurt takes the phone out of Blaine's hand and placed it on the bedside table.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to continue working on that essay."

"Sure."

* * *

_A key turns in the lock…_

The first thing that Dean sees as he enters the apartment is Kurt sitting at the table with a lot of paperwork in front of him. "Sorry… I should have been ringing instead of using the key. It's the old habit…"

"Oh hi, I didn't even hear you coming. It's better that you didn't ring the doorbell because he's sleeping right now."

"Do you mind if I look after him?"

"Go ahead. He's waiting for you though."

Dean places his jacket on a chair and starts to walk through to Blaine's room.

"Oh… Dean?"

"Yes?" He turns around and walks back to Kurt.

"I thought about not telling you, but I guess I better should."

"What's it?"

"Before he called you, he told me that he still has high hopes in getting back together with you. I don't know what you told him at the hospital when you supposedly broke up with him, but one thing for sure is that it didn't convince him at all."

* * *

_Dean and Blaine at the hospital room…_

"I think we should end it here, Blaine…"

"No, please. Give it one last chance. I understand you with all my heart but please, don't let those people be the reason of your decision."

"I gave it many chances and it didn't change anything. It just took me further and further away from you."

"Please."

Dean shook his head. "No, I don't think so." He leaves the room.

* * *

_Back in Blaine's apartment…_

"That's what I told him. I thought it was clear…"

"It wasn't clear enough though."

He nods. "I guess I will set it straight then."

"You need to have a clear decision to be able to convince him. If you want to break up, then don't give him false hopes."

"Okay. Thanks Kurt for telling me."

Dean knocks on Blaine's door.

"Come in."

"Hello dear. How are you feeling?"

"Great! And even better now that you're here."

_Don't give him false hopes._

Dean says nothing.

"Can you help me up?"

"Are you sure you're allowed to?"

Blaine says "Yes", so Dean takes his two hands and pulls him up. "Wait, I'm going to put a pillow behind you."

When both were settled, Dean starts to talk. "Blaine… first of all I want to set something straight. I think I didn't make it clear the other day. I want you to understand that-,"

"Sorry guys," Kurt came in. "I need to meet up with a classmate. Is it okay if I leave you alone for half an hour?"

"No problem on my side," Dean said.

"No problem with me either. Dean's going to take care of me."

Dean looks at Kurt pressing his lips together.

"Okay. Have fun. Oh and Blaine? You better lay down." He leaves.

"Uhm… what I was going to say is that I want you to understand that the other day was really a break up on my side. It's not working anymore as you may have noticed."

"But you said you didn't know at all and then you just left."

"I didn't want you to give false hopes. That wasn't my intention."

"So… this is real then…"

"I'm afraid yes. But I don't want you out of my life at all. We can still be friends."

"Get out."

"Uhm… okay. Good bye Blaine."

"Get the fuck out of my apartment."

Dean was about to open the front door when he remembered that Kurt wasn't here and that it would be irresponsible to leave the man alone, so he sat down on the couch and waited.

* * *

_A little later…_

Kurt finds a tired looking Dean sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing _here_?"

"He wanted me to 'get the fuck out of his apartment'."

"Oh… that bad?"

"Yeah, that bad."

"Thank you for staying though."

"It's okay. Do you need help?"

"No, I guess it's better for you to leave now. I'll call you if I need something, okay?"

"Fine."

They hug and he leaves.

* * *

_Kurt knocks on Blaine's door…_

"Can I come in?"

No answer. Kurt opens the door to find a still sitting Blaine.

"Blaine… were you sitting for the whole time?" He asked scandalized.

"Who cares?"

"_I _do."

Blaine sneered at that answer. "Pfft…"

"Now that you're already sitting, let me get you washed and changed. Is that okay with you?"

"No, I want to be alone."

"You can have that after getting you ready for bed."

"No, now."

"You also need to change your catheter. Or do you want an infection? I've read those pamphlets…"

"I don't care anymore. It's all senseless. I could be dying and I wouldn't mind."

Kurt takes place on his bed and looks straight into Blaine's eyes. His eyes start to get wet and tears start to form very slowly without breaking the eye contact. "You don't mean that."

"…no… I guess I don't, now that I look into your eyes… sorry. I'm not myself right now."

"Put your hand on your heart."

"What?"

"Do it."

Blaine does so.

"Do you feel your heartbeat?"

"Yes."

"That's called purpose. You're here for a reason, don't leave without one. Or at least with a reason that won't change who you are. Even if he broke up, you're still going to be you, you're alive. It won't kill you just _because _of it. It hurts for a while and you might think that you're dying from the inside, but it will go away eventually."

"Have you ever been heartbroken?"

"No."

"Then how are you so certain that that's the way it's going to be?"

"I just know. And I can derive that feeling from other feelings I have experienced. You're going to be okay, Blaine. And even though it may not be comforting right now, but there is someone out there who will take you as you are and with all it takes to be with you."

"Can you make me ready for bed now?"

"Of course… Let's change your neck brace first."

Kurt exits the room and before he starts to walk any further, he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He then walks over to the bathroom and prepares everything he needs. Hot water, a new brace, a sponge and towels.

"I'm back." He then sits again on the edge of his bed. "I'll take off the brace. Make sure not to move your neck while it's gone."

He did as he told, very carefully. He starts to dip the sponge into the hot water and starts to wash his neck. He wasn't aware that Blaine moved his upper body closer to him.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispers and leans closer in and before Kurt could even understand what's happening, he felt a pair of the softest lips on his own lips. There was no movement at all, but it felt like the time has stopped ticking for a while. Kurt eventually came back to his sense and after having realized what he was actually doing, he pulled away being careful not to move his head.

"Blaine… what are you doing?"

"It… it just overcame me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No, you really shouldn't have. I'm not a replacement for Dean, Blaine."

"I know that. I wasn't really thinking."

"I noticed that you're not doing that at all today. Let's just finish, okay?"

Kurt took his shirt off and washed him, not saying a thing. Same when he took his pants off. Only when he was finished. "I'm leaving the water and the sponge here for when you change the catheter. You should wash yourself before you put the new one, okay?"

"I want you to do it."

"No, definitely not if you can do it by yourself."

"I trust you enough to allow you to do it. Besides, I can't see what I'm supposed to do. I only feel it with my hands. Please."

"Not in that condition, Blaine. You just kissed me. I… I don't know what to think anymore let alone what you think. We can't let that happen. You're confused and that's totally normal, but don't take it out on me. I'm not a second choice or a pain killer. I think I'm more worth than that."

"Please let us be two adults and let us handle the situation as you said: you are a nurse, and I'm your patient. Let's put what happened aside and help me, please."

Without further comment, Kurt placed his hands on each side of Blaine's hips and digs his fingers under the waistband of his boxer briefs. "Are you sure?"

"Are _you _sure?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm too," Blaine states.

* * *

**I hope it did not turn out to be too weird haha**

**The next chapter is already in the making so expect it to be sooner!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing :3**


	11. Chapter 11 Recovery

**I'm really really sorry I kept you waiting that long. I don't have a valid excuse, but I guess the Story of My Own Life was more important to 'write' than anything else in those months. Now I'm good and I hope you're still interested in reading this fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 11. Recovery**

_Two weeks later…_

"I don't know how I would have gone through this if it wasn't for you, Kurt." Blaine was sitting on the corner of his bed getting ready for one of his last medical check ups.

"In the beginning you didn't even want me to help you…"

"I'm glad you insisted."

"Hey! Get excited! You're so close to be completely healed. I mean… the rehabilitation process will still go on and your cast on your arm will still remain for a little longer, but today hopefully they will tell you that there is no longer the risk of paralyzation when you move your head…"

"At least there was no fissure in the femur as initially thought."

"So you just need to deal with the cast on your arm for a little while longer."

"Give me your hands," said Blaine.

Kurt already panicked. He didn't want the incident from a couple of weeks happen again. "Why?"

"I want to try if I can walk again. I feel like I have regained the power to do that."

"No no no. We're not going to do that," he said slightly relieved that it was only that.

"Please."

"No Blaine. Not even your puppy face is going to change my mind. I'd do everything… but that. What if I can't hold you when you lose your balance? Don't risk it, please."

"Fine," he snorts.

Both young men treated each others as if the kiss had never happened two weeks ago. They never had a conversation about it nor a second attempt. From that on, the relationship was more distant than before and Kurt stayed professional all the time he helped him. Both tried to hide the awkwardness they felt.

"So now let's get you into that wheelchair and let's drive to the hospital. Your friend is already waiting."

* * *

_In Blaine's friend Sarah's car…_

"Hey babe." Blaine greets her. "This is my friend and flatmate Kurt. I think I told you about him.

* * *

_Some weeks ago on set of Meeting by Fate…_

"He's adorable. You know when you smile you get those cute dimples so he actually has that too but only on one side and only when he's really happy. Happy like that day when I took him on one of those city tour buses. I actually don't get to see that very often…" He sighs.

"Do I sense a little crush on a teenager here?"

"What? No. Of course not. I have a boyfriend who I love very much."

"…But?"

"There is no but," He looked over to Sarah which pulled her I-do-not-believe-you look on her face so he immediately turned away. "…but he's different from everyone else. I like that." He smiled at her.

* * *

_Back in the car…_

"Oh sure! I remember that conversation about his cute dimples."

"Sarah!" Blaine shouted.

"Sorry, but you were right. I mean… about those things you don't want me to mention. Whatever… let's get you in that car."

Blaine was a little embarrassed and was glad that Kurt didn't ask about it.

* * *

_In the hospital…_

"Good news!" The doctor enters the room with some newly made radiographs and pins them on the negatoscope. "There is no visible fissure in any of your vertebras. It's safe to say that your neck is completely healed. However, that doesn't mean that you can move and do whatever you did before, just right now. There will occasionally appear pain."

"Does that mean I can take this off?", he said pointing to the brace which is still firm on his neck.

"Let's try."

The doctor moves closer to him and takes the brace off. "Done it is… Now try to move your head to the right."

Blaine does as he was told. "Ouch…"

"Don't over-do. Only move it until you begin to feel the pain." Blaine does so. "That's it. And now to the left." He moved his head very carefully to the left. "Very good. You will need to do this as often as you can so your muscles start to recover."

"What about walking?"

"Before you can do this, you will need to regain the power there too," he points to his legs, "but don't worry, that's why rehabilitation is for."

"Is it stationary or can I come and go every day?"

"Do you have someone who can drive you there safely?"

Blaine looks to Kurt.

"I only have a provisional driver's license. It's not valid in the USA until I take a test here, I think."

"Oh… well then I might have to ask someone else."

* * *

_In Sarah's car on the way back home…_

"There is no way I could drive you every day, honey."

"It's not every day, it's only 3 days a week."

"On which days do you have it?"

" Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

"I could drive you there on Friday. You know how busy it is on set. I can't just come and go when I want. And now that you're not there, the writers have even written more parts for me and the others to fill the missing spot which is your storyline. You know how it is and I really hope you recover quickly." She said harsh.

"Right… because it was my fault." He snapped.

"No… Blaine… sorry. I didn't mean it that way. It's just…" She paused. "It's just that it did really happen in a bad moment."

"Look, we just were in the wrong place at the wrong time. No need to fight over this. I'm sure Blaine will find someone who can bring him to rehabilitation so he can come back as soon as possible," said Kurt.

"Maybe I don't even want that anymore. All this fame has brought me so much crap so far. A failed relationship, stress, pressure and so on."

"But it also brought you new friends, new experiences and last but not least a damn good amount of money so stop being so pouty," Sarah said.

"Money and fame is not as important to me than the relationships I used to have before all that."

Kurt placed his hand from behind on Blaine's shoulder who was seated in front of him in the passenger seat. That calmed him visibly down. Sarah parked the car in the underground car park of Blaine's apartment.

"Let's get you off." Sarah took the wheelchair out of the trunk of her car. Kurt opened Blaine's door and they stared at each other for a moment and didn't notice that Sarah was waiting.

_How can this person calm me down by one single touch?_

"Ahem…" Sarah cleared her throat.

"Oh! Sorry. Yeah, let's get you in that." Both guys smiled.

As they managed to get him to lay down on the sofa, Sarah apologized again and said her good bye's to the boys.

"It was nice meeting you, Kurt. You're a good guy. Keep an eye on him for me." She winked and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Will do."

Blaine fell asleep the minute Kurt brought him his pillow and didn't wake up until a nightmare woke him up. Kurt was studying for a test in the living room and saw him startling. He walked over and kneeled down to him. "Hey. Is everything okay?"

"No."

"Bad dream?"

Blaine nodded. "Can you help me sit?"

He helped him and brought him some fresh brewed tea.

"Mmm. What is this?"

"A special nightmare tea. My mom used to bring me a cup of this every time I had a nightmare or couldn't sleep. I maintained this ritual until today.

The young man took another sip and stared out of the big window. The sun was setting.

"Was it about the accident?"

Blaine nodded. "But I feel how they are losing in intensity. It was worse at the hospital."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't want to sound like a complete idiot and didn't want you to worry about me."

"I did anyways."

"I know. And I did too about you." He took another sip. "You're awesome. You know that? I mean, how you managed all that… it's impressive. I don't think I could have done it if I would have been you."

"I'm sure you'd have done the same thing for someone you care about. Not meaning that you'd have done it for me, but for someone you really like and care about like your closer friends."

Blaine took the cup carefully with his injured hand and held the other hand out to Kurt. Initially he didn't quite know what he wanted but eventually he got it and placed his hand in the hand of the other man who placed them on the sofa. "I care about you and you're definitely one of my closer friends."

They both smiled. "That's nice to hear." Kurt somehow looked for a reason so he could take his hand out of his. It still felt uncomfortable and weird. "Do you want some more?" He pointed to the cup with the hand which was in Blaine's.

"You're somehow avoiding me, aren't you?"

"Why?"

"Is it still because of that stupid kiss? I already told you that I'm sorry and that I was caught up in the moment. It didn't mean anything."

"See? That's exactly the point. I don't believe that there is a single kiss in this world that didn't mean something. You're lying to yourself."

"Can we please forget that day and start again? I don't see why it's so bad if I want to be affectionate with a friend. That's what good friends do, don't they? But every time you flinch away, you make me feel like an awful person. I'm not into you, you're clearly not into me, so hurray! We can be friends without worrying if we can do this or that."

"You're right. It was stupid of me. Friends?"

"Amazing friends."

_Both guys didn't notice that they were in denial about their feelings._

* * *

_The next early morning. Kurt made breakfast and helped Blaine to the table with the wheelchair._

"Are you absolutely sure that I can leave you alone for some hours?"

"Definitely."

"Promise you won't get out of that wheelchair."

"Do you want me to make a pinky promise?"

Kurt held his pinkie finger out to Blaine. "Yes, I would like that very much."

Blaine took it with his healthy pinkie. "I promise not to move an inch, unless I have certain urges."

"And?"

"And I promise to give you a call if something is wrong." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay. I'm relieved now."

_It seemed as if everything went back to normal._

"By the way… have you thought about someone who can drive you to physical therapy?"

"My brother."

"Your brother? You have a brother?" Kurt said with wide eyes.

"Yes. He's making television commercials and all that stuff. I talked with him yesterday night for the first time after six years."

"What took you so long? I mean, it's your brother and-"

"Kurt, let's talk about that later. You're going to be late."

"Alright."

Kurt leaves for University.

* * *

_On the campus…_

"Do you think you could help me in that? I figured that this subject is not so different to what we are currently doing. I really could use some help here after being away for so long." Kurt asked his friend Adam who he met at the cupcake store.

"Actually… that's what I wanted to ask. What happened to you all this time?"

"Uhm, a friend and I got into a car crash and we were at the hospital for a while."

"But I saw you around a couple of times… healthy…"

_He thought very carefully about what he should say._

"My friend got it worse than me and I stayed at home to take care of him."

"Is he studying at the UCLA as well?"

"No, he's already working on stuff. He's older than us."

"Oh. Okay."

"So when do you think we can go through the theory?" Kurt asked to change the subject.

"Will you be here in the next days?"

"I'm not sure. I just came to take a test."

"Maybe you want me to come over while you have to look after your friend? I have three younger siblings living in my home. I guess that's not so ideal."

He panicked because he was not sure if he was allowed to do that. "Oh…uhm. I don't think he would want that, to be honest. Can't we just go to your mum's shop or somewhere else?"

"Sure."

* * *

The weeks went by. It was already in the middle of November. Kurt got to meet Blaine's brother Cooper who turned out to be a perfect brother. According to Blaine, he has changed a lot and he wished he was like that some years ago. He didn't get much more information about what happened in the past. He drove him to physical therapy and stayed with him when Kurt had to go to College. Blaine was improving a lot. One day Kurt got home and saw his friend making his first steps after a long time.

"Blaine!" Kurt said surprised when he saw Blaine walking out of the bathroom very slowly and holding on to the wall. Cooper was behind him in case he fell. "Wow! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you." He said as he walked to the sofa and sat down.

"Do you mind if I go, now that Kurt is back?"

"No, of course not. And thank you for everything."

"That's fine." Cooper patted him on the shoulder.

As soon as Blaine's older brother exited the apartment, Kurt sits down next to Blaine and gives him a big hug. "I'm so so proud of you. You're doing so great."

Blaine puts his two arms around Kurt's neck and that was when the younger noticed that something was different. "Where is your cast on your arm?"

"Oh… didn't I tell you that they were going to take it off today?"

"Nope, but anyways… that's amazing." He said excited and smiled. "Welcome back to normal life, honey."

Blaine still had his arms around Kurt's neck and he leaned forward to place a kiss on Kurt's cheek. He then placed his head on his shoulder. "I don't know in which dark hole I'd be right now if it wasn't for you helping me getting back. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Kurt's phone rings and ruins a lovely moment between two 'friends'. He sighs and lets off from the hug.

"My dad… I've waited for this call all day. I'll be back in a minute."

"Sure."

Kurt walks to his room and leaves the door a little bit open.

"Hey dad."

After the usual 'how-are-you-what-are-you-doing' conversation, Burt has some news for Kurt.

"Son, I gotta tell you something." He paused. "There has someone unexpectedly come into my life. Someone I really care about and love. Her name is Carole and I met her even before you went to America. I wanted to be sure before I tell you and now I wanted to let you know that I want to ask her to marry me, if that's okay with you."

"Dad, if you think she is the right one for you, than I'm truly happy and excited for you and also excited to get to know her."

"Yes, but your mom…"

"She would have wanted to see you happy same as me. So go ahead, okay? I'm really happy."

Burt let a sigh out. "Thanks, Kurt. What was it you were going to ask me?"

"Uhm… so I kind of noticed that it would be great and somehow important to be able to drive around the city by car. Buses are great but I still have to walk a lot and they don't stop where I need them to. You know that I have a provisional driver's license and it's not valid in the USA unless I take the test I couldn't take when I was still in the UK."

"Yes?"

He once again paused. "Do you think you could lend me some money extra?"

"Kurt, you know how it is and now that I'm going to ask Carole to marry me, I'm saving every penny. And even if I'd give you the money, you still have no car. Or where do you want to get one?"

"I don't know. Maybe rent some?"

"That's going to be too expensive and for that time period, I don't think that's profitable. You have your car waiting for you here and as soon as you're back you can take the test. I'm sure it's even cheaper than across the sea."

"Maybe you're right. Sorry. I shouldn't even have asked."

"Kurt, if you really think that you need one, then I'll see how I can get that money…"

"No, really. It's okay. You were right. It doesn't really pay off for the few months left here. Don't worry."

After some minutes they hang up and Blaine opens his door.

"Hey. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was just going to the bathroom and I heard you talking about… well… about what you were talking. I want to give you the money." He sat down on Kurt's bed.

"No, Blaine, that-"

"Let me finish. It's the least I could do after all you've done. And I agree with you that a car is really needed here."

"Yeah, but still I have no car after I pass the test. _If _I pass it."

"You will and I'm sure we will find you one."

"I can't accept that."

"I'm going to drag you and to force you to take the test if I have to."

"Well, thank you, I guess." He went for a hug again and again the phone was ringing. This time it was Blaine's.

"Sorry." He said and picked up the phone. It's Sarah who wants to know how's he doing and if everything was okay.

"Oh and Sarah! There is another thing…" Blaine tried to get up from the bed but he didn't succeed with the phone in one hand.

"Wait, I'll leave you alone." Said Kurt and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him.

"This guy is incredible. He understands me without words. Ahm… anyway. Do you think we could get Kurt's birthday present next week?" He whispered.

* * *

**Leave me some reviews? That would be lovely! Until next time xx**


End file.
